Fake Reality
by Fallain
Summary: Castiel wants Gabriels to join Team Free Will. But Gabriel only wants to help one person, and he has a tricky way of getting what he wants. Gabriel/Sam yaoi slash - complete
1. Fake

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Supernatural, nor any of the actors. Or anything really. Except my laptop.

Warnings: Yaoi. Slash. Maybe some violence and angst in the future. Sexual suggestions and language. Gabriel/Sam.

Chapter 1: Discoveries

Shocked was an understatement.

Castiel was in a serve state of shock; where he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

After all of these months of searching for Gabriel in hopes that the mutual archangel would join their side in their efforts in the war, Castiel finally tracked him down.

A million different scenarios had played out in the lower ranking angel's mind of what to say when he found Gabriel, or what he might be doing. Most of them involved giant piles of cake and candy, maybe at the worst, a large over pillowed bed with several undressed women.

Certainly, never this. Never ever did this ever cross Castiel's mind.

Gabriel was curled up on a leather couch in an apartment, with the large sliding glass doors on the top level open so the sunlight and breeze could drift inside. Watching one of his favored insane Japanese game shows on a low level so he could barely hear the shouting as people jumped around the stage to win.

And curled up on top of Gabriel, was Sam Winchester.

Castiel could have sworn Sam was in Rochester, Michigan with his older brother Dean, but there he was. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see their dark green color, but the high cheekbones and hair with a mind of its own didn't lie and there was no mistaking the tall human that was using an archangel for a pillow in a mid-day nap.

Gabriel seemed to get tired of Castiel's silence and staring and answered the question for him, snapping him out of his daze.

"It's not him. Not the real him."

Castiel stared at the higher angel now in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"It's not really him. It looked like him...feels like him...sounds like him...but I can't get it to smell like him..." Gabriel looked off. "Or taste like him....not that I would know that anyways."

"So, you just made a fake Sam for your own amusement? Couldn't you have just gotten a teddy bear?" You would think that statement meant Cas was slowly learning a sense of humor and sarcasm from Dean, but the angel's blank stare clearly said that he didn't understand why someone like Gabriel was cuddling with a human. Especially a human he enjoyed tormenting as much as he did Sam Winchester.

Gabe continued as if he didn't hear him.

"You know what the worst part is bro?" Gabriel used that endearment for all the other angels, wither or not he actually felt any family affection for them. "The worst part is, I can't get it to act like him. It'll do anything I want it to; act however I want...but I don't want another fake toy. I want the real deal. Sure, this is fun. I get to do all kinds of things I wouldn't be able to...no not like that." He added hastily as Castiel fixed him with a glower at the impression that Gabriel had been intimate with Sam.

"I mean like...between killing Dean over and over and then switching him around the TV channels, I never really got the chance to touch him...It has all the same scars as him you know." He said softly, his hands absent-mindedly running over the fake Sam's thin t-shirt, counting the scars he could feel underneath. "And I never got to notice how his hair flips out at the tips...it's much softer than it looks."

Castiel edged closer to the angel and fake human on the couch, letting his guard ease a little as he saw something in Gabriel's eyes. Something he'd never seen in his own reflection, something he'd only seen in human's eyes.

Affection. Adoration. Longing. Maybe even love. It was impossible for angels to feel human emotions like that but Castiel had seen that look in Dean's eyes as he looked at Sam himself. Except this was different. When Dean looked at Sam he saw his little brother, and felt a strong passion to keep him safe because he was all he had left, literally the only thing left in this world that he loved even if it was just brotherly love.

But Gabriel, the soft spark in his eyes shone brighter. Almost as if he could melt Sam if he stared at him any longer.

The trickster angel could create realistic illusions at will and in the past, used his powers to create women to pleasure him for hours. But that was just senseless passion. Toys that he could bend to whatever whim he had like a puppet master and ventriloquist rolled into one red-headed angel with a free will of his own.

As Castiel tilted his head to the side, trying to not think of what Gabriel may have done with this fake Sam's body, Gabriel spoke up again without even looking at him, his eyes still on the sleeping clone on his stomach.

"Stop looking at me like that Cassy. I haven't. Oh no no no, don't get me wrong, that was the first thing I tried when I created him. Out of thin air ya know. Just...poof. Instant Sammy. And it was great for a few seconds but we haven't even kissed. I told him to. And then I backed off. I don't know what's wrong with me lately; I've never had this problem before. It should be bam, created. Wham, obey me. Then get the fuck out of my house so I can eat Hershey's and get some sleep. But I couldn't let him- it, kiss me. It's not the same. I want the real thing to want me, not some fake dream to do whatever I want. You have any idea how frustrating this is for me?! I don't like it when things don't do what I want and I'M the one disobeying myself!" Gabriel's voice rose as he started to shout. "I can't just make it do whatever! I want it to do what Sam would do but I don't know what that is! The kid's a freakin Myan puzzle! Twist it here and there and see if it works and it never does so just keep twisting it around until you go crazy and break it!"

With those last words the fake same vanished in a gust of smoke and Gabriel was alone on the couch with just Castiel standing a few feet away, listening to him rant.

"So....so I..." He trailed off and Castiel spoke up again.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

This earned Castiel a glare. "You were there. When they trapped me and finally figured out who I really was. Remember Cas? Remember? You tried to spill the beans and tell them who I was early but oh no, I don't fly that way. Did you enjoy where I sent you by the way?" He smirked, knowing full well that he didn't send the weaker angel anywhere pleasant and he had been quite beaten and bloody when he came back. "But alas." He threw his hands up and got off the couch to stand in front of Castiel even though he was a few inches shorter. "They figured it out anyways. Made me bring YOU back and then YOU went off with them- with Sam." A flint of jealousy went through Gabriel's eyes at Castiel before he turned to get a shot of honey whiskey out of thin air in his kitchen.

"You chose to torment them Gabriel." Castiel spoke up. "Sam and Dean Winchester are my friends. And if you would stop playing games with them, and join us, they could be yours too."

"AHA! And that's why your here?" Gabriel spun around, another shot magically re-filled. "Trying to get me onto 'Team Free-Will' huh? You can forget about it. I'm not involving myself in this war. I'm not getting in-between Michael and Lucifer. You may have turned your back on our brothers but I will not."

"I see, so sitting back and watching this bloodbath doesn't count as turning your back on your brothers? Your letting your family die and don't even care. I do. That's why I've joined them. And to save God's creations on this earth."

"God's creations? Oh please tell me you're talking about the bunnies and deer and you're not actually doing this for the humans."

"You speak as if you have no emotions towards any humans."

Gabriel stopped before speaking again, remembering too late that Castiel had seen his Sam illusion, hell, he had talked to him about the whole thing. He sensed the angel before he even entered through the porch so why hadn't he hidden him? Even so, what in heaven possessed him to have a nice long chat about his feelings for the human? It looked like his non-caring angel act was up and he sighed, looking away, wondering why strong drinks can't taste as good as the weak stuff.

"At least think about it Gabriel. If you want to talk again, we'll be at the Sun Daze Inn, room # 113 for the next few days. After we leave, you won't be able to find them again. I engraved enochian scribes into their ribs to hide them from all angels and demons."

"Doesn't that include you?" Gabriel growled, now knowing why he hadn't been able to locate the Winchester brothers lately.

"Yes. But as I said, I am their friend. They know how to reach me." And with those last words, the angel in the trench coat vanished, leaving Gabriel alone in his apartment with his thoughts.

Gabriel's thoughts?

"Sonova bitch."

End. For now. This fic started with a simple thought of Sam cuddling Gabriel on the couch and then thinking "That'd never happen." So it started out about Gabriel's alone cuddling time with a fake Sam and I threw in a confused Castiel... and it flowed from there. I'm not sure what direction it'll take, so let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions for future chapters, although I'm not planning on making this too long. Thanks for reading.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not any of the characters from Supernatural, or even the music I'm listening to while I type this. Everything belongs to its respected creators.

Warnings: YAOI, male/male slash. Future violence, language and sexual suggestions. Gabriel/Sam

Chapter 2: Memories

Gabriel stood outside the Sun Daze Inn marveling at its ridiculous name, and it's even more ridiculous bright yellow and orange rails and doors against the dirty white building. The wind barely moved his chestnut brown hair had a reddish tint to it, suggesting that his vessel had been from Irish decent, which was only clarified by his dark green eyes.

He wished more than once that angels could be like demons, and just possess whomever they wanted to. He sure wouldn't be stuck in this short body with big ears, that was for sure. But then again, he was luckier than Michael, who still couldn't get a willing vessel to let him into their body. Even Lucifer had found a temporary vessel, Nick.

He could see room #113 on the 2nd floor to his right. He could have easily teleported into the room itself but he found himself taking the stairs, walking the slow route so he'd have more time to think. To think of why he didn't think of anything to say before he got here. To wonder if one of the Winchester brothers or Castiel was spying on him at this moment. To find a way to convince them he wanted to join them. To convince himself that he wanted to join them as well. Even though Castiel had been the one to come to him, he knew the younger angel wouldn't be willing to accept him right away. And he was even more sure that he'd have to fight the Winchesters, especially Dean, nails and teeth to get them to trust him after everything he'd put those boys through over the years.

At first it was an accident. He was just playing a short gig at a college. Passing through when he heard rumors about a professor that liked to molest his students. About a kid whose fun Friday nights consisted of animal abuse and everything intensified by the mindless jocks swarming around him, preying on the weaker fledglings.

And then the hunters showed up. As they always do. Over the years Gabriel had fought hunter after hunter, watching as they killed clones he'd created of himself for the 'boss fights' and waltzed away feeling successful, not knowing that the creatures they had named "Tricksters", were actually all just one, very powerful, very bored, Arch Angel.

He was impressed from the first time he set his eyes on Sam. He was tall, taller than most humans that Gabriel met. His hair fell in soft waves around his ears and he had soft hazel eyes that looked like they belong to a kicked puppy at times. He wondered what he'd look like soaking wet and debating making them get stuck in a freak heavy rain storm.

It'd been easy to make the two brothers fight; they had been on the edge of each other's last nerve long before they arrived. First things were first, find out what meant the most to each of them, and then frame the other for something happening to it.

First it had been Sam's laptop. Dean had already frozen it once surfing Asian porn sites so it would be easy to just make it vanish and Sam would assume the only logical thing, and take it out on Dean. And it was then that Gabriel's interest was sparked. He found it cute the way the younger brother cherished the hunk of electronic parts and plastic. He found himself wishing that he could spend as much quality time with the human as that laptop did. Hell, he found himself wishing that he could be on his lap, under his hands like that.

But the angel quickly banished those thoughts and went on with his work. Letting the air out of the Impala and planting Sam's wallet was too easy. The brothers were still bitter and silently fighting over it the next time he saw them. Sam wouldn't even finish combing the building with Dean; he made up an excuse to go back to the car to leave. Little did Gabriel know that Sam's excuse had actually been so he could bring equipment inside and go through his locker, trying to find proof on him, but for the moment he was just happy for the fact that if he stood about 4 steps higher than Sam he could see directly into his hazel puppy dog eyes.

That night Gabriel set his clone in place for them to come back and try to slay him and watched from the shadows in the back. He almost called off the illusions early as his chainsaw man had Sam cornered on the ground, but he didn't like these feelings he was having towards the tall boy. And if he died maybe the emotions would die with him and he could go on with what he'd been doing for years. But in the end Dean shoved a wooden stake through Gabriel's clone and they went off with their older friend that had come along named Bobby, to get the heck out of town before someone found the janitors body.

This left Gabriel with almost two years before he saw them again. He was in a small town, watching a middle aged man heckle a poor owner of a tourist trap called the Mystery Spot. And, as he later said, the man didn't believe in worm holes, so he dropped him into one. He was debating staying around to look for some more fun when the hunters came again. More specifically, the Winchester brothers.

By now he knew who they were. He'd heard the angels whispering about the famous Dean and Sam Winchester. The younger one, Sam, with the shaggy light brown hair and the demon blood inside of him that was supposed to lead the demon army, and destined to become Lucifer's vessel. And Dean, the older brother, who had given his soul for a one way ticket into hell with only a year left to live, to bring him baby brother back to life, and was destined to become Michael's vessel.

He watched the brothers through, read their movements, their actions, and every word they said to each other. He saw what was easy to see, what every demon and angel already knew. That they were each other's weakness. That if either of them were in danger, the other would throw all caution to the wind to save them, even if it meant their own life.

He didn't like the idea of Sam throwing away his life for anything, much less another human while hunting these stupid creatures of the dark. It was time to teach Sammy a lesson.

So Gabriel killed Dean over and over and over again. The same Tuesday for months. After all, time loops were easy for someone with as much power as he had. So for months he watched Sam panic trying to protect his older brother, and he watched the angst in his eyes as Gabriel found a new way to kill him. The kid gave him a good run for his money and there were quite a few times that he had to get really creative by the end of the day to end the older brother. He even had to resort to food poisoning in tacos one morning.

100 Tuesdays later, he let his guard down and got tired of the same old maple syrup for so many days in a row and ordered strawberry instead. Just a little thing that he didn't think would matter, but the hunter picked up on it and tracked him down the next day.

Part of Gabriel was proud of the human for figuring him out. Happy to be so close and looking into his eyes even if he was uncomforbly pinned to a fence with a wooden stake pointed at his heart. But the bigger part of him, wanted to push Sam further. He wasn't going to lose this game. He let the day turn to Wednesday and killed Dean one last time.

Then he watched Sam for six months. Six months of tracking him down with pictures of himself stapled all over the hunter's motel room wall. Six months of him stitching himself up from vampires and banshees and drinking alone. Six months, and he finally couldn't play this game anymore. Not only could he not stand the look that had come to live in Sam's eyes, he'd been watching Sam train himself to become a better hunter, and he felt like he was ready. So he faked a phone call from Bobby and had another fake showdown with the Winchester boy before letting everything go back to normal, hoping that he'd learned his lesson. That he wouldn't recklessly throw his life away for anyone or anything, even his own brother.

He tried to ignore them after that. When they got close to a town he was in, he'd pack it in early and hitch elsewhere. Not because he was scared of being hunted again, but because he didn't want to see Sam again. His thoughts were constantly plagued by the tall human with hazel eyes and the further he was from him; the less he felt the need to toy with his life. He'd already shown himself to the Winchester's twice, something he'd never let any other hunter see before. If some hunter was unfortunate enough to meet Gabriel twice, he smoked the crap out of them. He couldn't let anyone know that all the tricksters in the world were really just one. His brothers and sisters in heaven would eventually hear the rumors and put the pieces together and then his gig would be up. And it was way too sweet of a gig to give up. There was no way he was going to be dragged back to heaven, back into that constant family feud with his father absent, not caring while they all killed each other and wrecked havoc on Earth.

So he laid low, waiting for each of them to say yes to Michael and Lucifer and become their vessels, fight it out and have everything done and over with. But that day never came. He waited and waited, listening to the whispers of the angels. Listening to them whisper about how stubborn the humans were, how Castiel had turned against them and killed Uriel and joined the humans. How even though they brought Dean out of hell, he wouldn't play his part in the war and be Michael's sword. And Sam was being just as defiant towards becoming Lucifer's weapon as well. He heard about their fights, the demon blood, Anna, everything.

One more game. It was time to teach these boys one more lesson: to play their parts.

As soon as he saw Sam the emotions he'd tried so hard to keep concealed came rushing back. The emotions that an angel shouldn't, couldn't, be feeling. His hair had grown longer, no longer looking like a teenage boy with his wispy bangs in his eyes, but pushed behind his ears, the rest of his hair falling in waves down his neck, trying to reach his shoulders that seemed to have grown broader. He had more muscle on his arms and a hard, cold look in his eyes.

And then Castiel showed up and ruined everything. He barged in during the middle of his Japanese game show and tried to teleport the boys out so he teleported him to, well, somewhere unpleasant, first.

Then, somehow, Castiel escaped and got back. He knew of only one thing powerful enough to make him vanish within a second, and that creature wasn't a trickster, it was an angel. Sure enough, the second he set his eyes on Gabriel, he could see the recognition of who he really was flicker in Castiel's eyes, as he tried to pry the duck tape off his mouth. Gabriel banished him one last time.

But of course, the boys figured him out again. For real this time. They were the first humans to ever know what Gabriel really was. An Angel, instead of the trickster that they'd made up to name him years ago. And just like the strawberry syrup, it was his own fault. Banishing Castiel like that showed his true power, power that normal creatures on Earth, even the ones in the dark, didn't have. And he shouldn't have gotten so angry but he couldn't just keep his calm while these lesser beings were insulting his family. But where had losing his calm gotten him? Into a ring of holy fire, watching Sam walk out that door with Dean and Castiel as he waited for the sprinkler system to extinguish the flames and free him from his capture.

And then less than a year later Castiel walked in on him cuddling with a fake Sam Winchester and now here he was, standing outside of a brightly painted motel door.

This chapter was just a review of Gabriel's encounters with the Winchester brothers from his own point of view, trying to add a little back-story to where Gabe's emotions for Sammy came from. Next chapter he confronts Sam, Dean and Castiel and we'll get somewhere with this story.


	3. Confrontation

Warnings: Same old same old, Gabriel/Sam. Future violence, yaoi slash, language and sexual references.

Disclaimer: same song, different verse, I own noooooothing. Supernatural and all of its characters belong to its respected creators.

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Gabriel had walked all the way up the stairs to the brightly colored motel room door so he very well could have just continued in a normal way, knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. But that just wasn't his style. Instead he opted for angelically teleporting, for lack of better words, into the room.

At first his presence went unnoticed. Sam was sitting on the bed closest to the window, pieces of a gun laying around him as he cleaned out the powder from the inside of a sawed off shotgun. Dean was in the bathroom, washing god knows what off his hands and Castiel stood in the hallway, watching him work under the water.

It was Castiel who noticed him first, turning; he couldn't recognize what flickered in the weaker angel's eyes. Shock? Relief? Amusement maybe? Gabriel never found out, as Castiel opened his mouth to mention his presence, he toke it as a good time to leave. He still had no idea what to say to the human brothers and just popping in and offering to join them was much like knocking on a motel door. Just not his style.

Gabriel appeared back in his apartment, a different one this time, that he modeled exactly the same as his last one down to the last tray of chocolate covered candy, just in a different location so it'd take time in case Castiel tried tracking him down again to see what was up with his actions.

With a sigh he ran his hands through his short slicked back hair. He had gone through the motions to join the "Team Free Will", but he still wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. Every sensible thought in his head screamed against him getting in the middle of Michael and Lucifer's war. Told him to keep to himself, out of the way in his little paradise he had made for himself until everything was over. Sure the majority of Earth's population would be wiped out but with time it'd re-grow and he could resume his antics. Until then he just had to keep his head down. After all, it wasn't like he depended on the humans for anything except for new dessert ideas.

But for every thought that told him to go into hiding and mind his own business, another one whispered in his head to join them, if not for any other reason but to protect Sam Winchester. Whispered that he knew what the outcome of this battle would be. That he knew Sam would give in, and say yes to Lucifer, leaving Dean no option but to give in to Michael and if the holy battle finally came forth, he had no doubt who would win. Lucifer may be powerful, but he was still the younger brother, acting out against his father with selfish rage. And Gabriel had witnessed Michael's fire power more than once. And he meant "fire power" literally. Lucifer would be taken down. And that would end Sam's life.

Unless.

He got up, letting his hands drop and paced around the large room. Unless he could get Dean to say yes to Michael before Sam said yes to Lucifer. Then Michael could take on Lucifer and destroy him while he was in that pathetic human, Nick's, body. Gabriel could keep Sam safely out of the way until it was over and he'd never even have to choose a side. Castiel had branded both of them with enochian symbols meaning no one, not even Castiel, could find them.

He leaned against the counter and started formulating a plan as he unwrapped a candy cane.

:~~0~~0~~:

The second time Gabriel visited the Sun Daze motel, he didn't bother with the slow walk he had earlier in the day. It was nightfall and crickets surrounded him chirping in the darkness, lulling the simple humans into thinking the shadows were peaceful and didn't hide anything harmful. Inside the motel, were three people – well, two humans and a half-assed angel- who knew differently.

He appeared into the same spot he had earlier, this time being noticed right away as Dean leapt off his bed, grabbing the Colt and pulling back the safety in one swift motion as Castiel waved an arm in front of him quickly, to make him think twice about shooting the trickster angel. Sam was as a desk in the corner, merely looked up, but the tense muscles in his arm and neck didn't go un-noticed as he gripped his hand around a knife that he had been absentmindedly twirling as he looked over the local newspaper and a pile of other unknown files that were scattered around him.

"Gabriel...you are back." Castiel spoke softly breaking the highly awkward silence.

"Back? What do you mean back?" Dean's eyes flickered back and forth between the angels, clearly confused, which told Gabriel that Castiel hadn't mentioned the fact that he'd already been in this room once today, much less that he had gone and spoken to him the day before yesterday, and much much less the fact that he was harboring an un-holy gay crush on his little brother.

"He was here...for a second, earlier." Castiel's eyes never left Gabriel, wondering if he was going to pull another vanishing act before they could get anything settled. This didn't seem to settle the elder Winchester though, although Gabriel could see Sam starting to twitch around his knife in the air out of the corner of his eye. Not that he could blame him, the last time they were together he had shot his brother, greatly reduced his chances of ever having children just because he couldn't understand or speak Japanese, bamfed his angel buddy Cas, and then turned him into a car. He put his hands up, in a sign of peace that criminals usually portrayed when they were cornered by a cop with a gun.

"I come in peace." He mimicked.

"I didn't think you'd come back. I thought your absence meant you wouldn't help us." Castiel spoke, his voice as monotone as ever.

"Chill bro, I just needed time to think. As for helping you....well, I have no interest in helping you. There's only one person in this room I'm going help." He slowly put his hands down as he walked towards Sam. The knife the younger brother was holding wasn't like the deadly angel killing dagger that Castiel owned. Just a normal silver tipped butterfly knife. It would certainly hurt his body but nothing that would last more than a few seconds of pain. He was weighing his chances as Dean's trigger happy finger still held onto the Colt. That gun he wasn't so sure about. He'd have to dodge a bullet. Literally.

"Why are you here then? Who are you helping?" Speaking of Dean, he had apparently decided to take up questioning the Trickster instead of Castiel.

"Why. Who. Hm." He inched closer to Sam, drawing out his answer. He wasn't sure if Castiel would catch onto his plan before he made his move, knowing that the angel already knew his dark secret. He didn't dare glance at him, or look away from Dean and that gun though; knowing if he looked even the slightest bit sketchy, Dean probably wouldn't hesitate testing to see if that gun worked on angels.

"Why am I here? Because I've been doing some thinking? Why was I thinking? You should ask Castiel. He paid ME a visit the day before yesterday you know. Gave me some things to, well, mull over." He shrugged nonchantly. "You already know my stance on the war; I haven't changed my mind on that." He chuckled. "No sir. No way have I decided to choose one of my brothers' sides. But there are some things that need to be changed, need to be helped. And THAT I've decided to help you on."

"Enough dodging around the bushes Gabe, just answer the question straight. What do you want?"

"Temper temper Dean, that's the temper that got you shot in that hospital because you wouldn't play your role. Tsk tsk." This made the older brother growl and he could feel the tension rolling off the younger brother behind him at the memory but he ignored them and kept going. "I'm here for my own benefit. There's something I want and I'm leaving with it and you, your angel, and your gun won't be able to stop me." He bluffed the part about the gun, mentally bracing himself to teleport or dodge quickly.

"Then I'll ask again, what is it you want?" Dean asked again, his jaw clenching.

Gabriel merely smiled. And within a heartbeat he grabbed Sam's forehead without turning around and vanished with the younger brother, barely hearing Dean's yell of "SAM!" or the cursing that followed.

Yep. I basically just ended this chapter because I hate starting from different point of views or places while in the same chapter and it bothers me that I already did that once in this one. I don't want to do it twice. I just think it flows much easier if I just go ahead and start a new one.


	4. Capture

Warnings: Gabriel/Sam yaoi slash, mild language, sexual references, ect, ect, violence, blood, ect.

Disclaimer: I own my laptop. I stole this t-shirt from my ex-boyfriend and i'm not wearing any pants but if I were, I'd own them too. I do NOT, however, own anything from Supernatural.

Chapter 4: Capture

Within a heartbeat Gabriel had deported himself and Sam out of the cheap motel room that stank of "mountain breeze" air freshener to cover the metallic smell of blood and into his large apartment that smelled of funnel cake and strawberries covered in chocolate.

He loosened his grip on Sam as the taller human stumbled forward, no doubt nausea from his way of traveling, and Gabriel was glad to see that knife he had been twirling around was absent, most likely dropped on the desktop.

It toke all of 15 seconds for Sam to realize what had happened and he spun around furiously to face the angel. Gabriel hadn't heard him speak in the motel room, just silently observe while his brother did all the threatening, but now he heard him loud and clear with a growling undertone in his voice.

"What the hell did you do?! Where am I?!"

"Whoa whoa. slow down kiddo. First of all, notice that this is a normal place, I'm not in a costume, and your unharmed."

Sam looked like he was about to yell something back when he stopped and did take notice of all those things. He watched as the anger slowly turned into confusion and frustration and he spoke slowly, clearly struggling to keep his temper under control before the Trickster tried any, well, tricks on him.

"So. Where. Am I? Why did you bring me here?"

Gabriel sat down on his couch, finding himself thinking of the fake Sam that had once laid in his lap on this very couch and his mind drifted off wondering if he could convince the real Sam to do that, before answering.

"I never answered your brother's question."

"What?" Sam tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I figured I'd answer your brothers question first, even if he's not here." He continued on quickly, cutting off Sam as he was about to respond to that. "He asked why I was there and who I wanted to help. I was there for you Sam. To help you."

This time the angel paused, giving the human a chance to question him. Instead Sam kept staring at him, confused, with his head tilted to the side, his bangs falling into his eyes.

"I'll repeat myself once more to be clear, VERY clear. I'm not choosing Michael or Lucifer's side. I don't care what they do to each other just as long as they get it over with. And i'm not going to join your brother and Cas either. Getting in the middle of their crossfire isn't on my list of fun things to do before I die a horrible death from either of my brothers. And trust me, it's a long list. I like to have fun you know."

Sam straightened, giving him a disapproving glare that told Gabriel that he fully understood how much fun he liked to have, and that he didn't agree with what his idea of fun was.

"But you...I can't let you get caught in the crossfire." It was apparent that Sam wasn't going to move from his spot to sit with Gabriel on the red floral couch, so he stood back up and walked back over to Sam, looking up into the human's eyes and regretting for the ba-jillionth time that his vessel was so short.

"I'm helping you Sam. Only you. Cas told me about your enochian sigils, that no angel or demon can find you. That includes him. That also includes Lucifer and Michael."

"That includes you too." Sam spoke up.

"Ah, but I'm already here." Gabriel smirked and wagged his finger at him, knowing full well that the human debated breaking his finger off in that instant.

"I can leave. And then you'll never find me again."

Gabriel stroked his chin, pretending to ponder that thought, his smirk never fading from his lips.

"Go ahead then."

Sam tilted his head again, confused for a second before taking him up on his offer and crossing to the door. Upon opening the front door he found himself looking straight into the same apartment living room with Gabriel standing in front of him. He slammed the door shut and spun around, Gabriel now back behind him with that smirk on his face.

A glare burned in his hazel eyes and he went to the sliding porch door. On the inside of the apartment, it looked like a bright, beautiful say with a green meadow outside. Upon opening it, a chilly breeze blew in from the snow covered cliffs they perched over. He slammed that door shut as well, rushing to the kitchen window, only to find that it opened to over a rocky ocean with seagulls crying out in the distance. He slammed that window shut too, turning to the angel, rage burning in his eyes and his upper lip twitched into his trademark snarl.

Gabriel simply shrugged.

"Sammy boy, you already knew what I was capable of. Did you really think it'd be that easy to just walk out?"

"Yea, and It's because I know exactly what your capable of, that I don't trust you. Why me? Why do you want to help me and help me do what exactly? Kill Michael? Because that's never-"

"Didn't you listen when I said I wasn't choosing sides?" Gabriel was becoming exasperated. "That's the whole point, I don't want you to say yes to Lucifer. I don't want you to fight Michael. And now that your hidden, you don't have to do either. Your brother will eventually say yes to Michael, he can fight Lucifer in Nick's body, and they can have their big war and be done with it. And you. You can stay here. With me. Safe. Alive."

"Dean won't say yes." He shoke his head, his wavy hair bouncing around his ears. "Never. And he'll find a way to find me. I won't stay here."

Gabriel wasn't a patient angel and his limit was about up.

"Aren't you listening to me?!" He started to yell. "I'm trying to save your LIFE! All these years i've been trying to help you, teach you lessons, and you've IGNORED me! This is the last thing I can do to make sure you don't DIE! Because guess what Sammy boy? Your chances of surviving this war are ZERO!" It hurt to say those words out loud. It hurt to see the pain reflected in Sam's face at those words, because he knew he'd been thinking them all along as well.

Sam toke a deep breath and looked away, only muttering "Don't call me Sammy."

With that, Gabriel vanished from the room. Needing time to himself to pull himself and his usual calm, joking composure back together. Plus he knew the Winchester boy would need time to himself to think about this, and realize that the angel really was only trying to help him stay alive through the apocalypse.

He didn't leave the apartment however, he merely went to the bedroom and plopped down backwards onto the king sized bed with red satin sheets and a mountain of plush pillows at the headboard. The canopy reflected a night's sky and he could feel sunlight streaming through the window, although he knew the bedroom window only lead to a brick wall. He knew Sam would eventually figure that out too. He just hoped he wouldn't find the masking sigils that Gabriel had carved into every corner of the apartment to hide his presence from Castiel. Castiel couldn't find Sam, but he could still track down Gabriel. So he had taken precaution to carve the same enochian sigils everywhere inside the apartment. However, this meant that the angel was just as much of a prisoner here as the human was if he wanted them to stay hidden. But he considered this a small price to pay if Sam was still breathing by the end of this war. Besides, there wasn't anything that he couldn't create to entertain him inside of the apartment if he got bored.

His thoughts crossed back to Sam. The real Sam Winchester was in his apartment, in the other room, mere feet away from him and not wielding any sort of dangerous weapon or coming up with a deadly plot with his brother. This was his chance. But his chance to do what? It's not like he could just walk up and kiss the boy. It wasn't like Gabriel could just say "Ok, Ok. I want to help you live because I want to bang your body silly and if my little bro Lulu is inside there is makes it a little bit awkward. Especially if Micah is standing over us in your brother's body with a flaming sword." Oh, he could always just tell him "Well, I tried making a fake clone of you buuuut I didn't know what you tasted like. So lets get experimenting and see where it goes." That would go over well. He mildly wondered if he'd die if he was literally torn limb from limb by a hunter's bare hands. Which brought him to wondering how the older brother was taking his little brother's current kidnapping. He chuckled imagining the assortment of curse words Dean must have invented just for this occasion. And no doubt Castiel was panicking on the inside, although he clearly lacked the ability to show his emotions.

Gabriel felt a tinge of guilt thinking about the position he had left the other angel in. He probably had quite a bit of explaining to do to the furious older Winchester, starting with why he had ever even thought of tracking down Gabriel in the first place to have their little chat, but he quickly pushed that feeling aside. Castiel had come to him for help. He was helping. Sure he was only helping Sam, but nevertheless, he was helping.

He heard the door open and Sam's tall silhouette stood in the doorway. No doubt he had merely only walked in, curious to where this door lead while exploring the apartment, looking for another escape route. Gabriel bit back another coy smirk as he silently hoped he could watch Sam try to open the bedroom window.

"I thought you left."

Gabriel shrugged again, not sitting up.

"I did leave. The living room. Now I'm in the bedroom as you can see."

The door slammed shut. It seemed like Sam still wasn't in an understanding or co-operating mood.

Or did it? The door re-opened and Sam toke a few steps into the room and crossed his arms.

"Why do you want to keep me alive, if it isn't for Lucifer to take me as a vessel?"

This question had clearly been brewing in his mind for some time now and he couldn't stop himself from asking it any longer.

"Why indeed, I wonder." Gabriel stared straight ahead at the fake stars above him.

"Yea, I do wonder. That's why I asked." Sam had tried to start this conversation calm but his temper was quickly mounting back up. "Every time I meet you, you have some horrible idea to try to kill me or my brother. Or Castiel. Why do you suddenly want to save MY life but no one else? I need to get back to Dean. Now."

"No. No you don't. Your going to sit here and wait this out with me. And exactly when, I ask you, did I ever try to kill YOU?"

That stopped Sam for a second as his mouth opened and closed silently, trying to remember a time, apart from the Japanese game show, that he had been physically hurt. He came up with nothing and left the room in a huff, to apparently do some more thinking about his situation.

Which was fine with Gabriel. He toke a deep breath and closed his eyes, slowly letting himself drift off to sleep.

He didn't get to sleep for long. He didn't hear the door re-open because it had never been shut a second time when Sam stormed out. But now he felt an un-familiar weight settle on his bed that made his body slightly roll to the side. His eyes flashed open, expecting to have to defend himself from whatever sharp object the young hunter had found in his apartment, but instead, found Sam just sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the starry canopy above.

Gabriel waited for Sam to speak first, since he came to him. It toke a few minutes before his voice broke the silence, not angry for the first time, since, well since they had ever spoken in their entire meetings over the years.

"I read a book when I was little. Well, Dean used to read it to me. It confused me at first and I didn't like it...not until I got older and re-read it in college. I thought it was just some guy trying to write a children's book while he was stoned and blown out of his mind. But it's actually a brilliant, poetic book. You know what it's called?" his lips twitched almost into a smile. The closest Gabriel had seen to a smile in his presence. He didn't answer, just let Sam ramble on.

"Alice in Wonderland. Do you know why I was thinking about it? In this book, there's this ridiuclous cat that appears and vanishes into thin air. Just bothers Alice with riddles. Helps her, but doesn't tell her why. Just riddles and vanishes." Sam turned, his gaze rested on Gabriel, who was expertly keeping his poker face in place. "The Cheshire Cat. You. Are just liked the freaking Cheshire Cat. You still didn't answer why your helping me."

"Your just now realizing that?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow, glancing at the clock that showed it had been a good hour since Sam last left him and wondered if he had been sitting in the living room thinking about that, or if he had been opening and closing all the doors, windows, cabinets and toilet trying to find a way out of phone signal to escape and finally gave up and retreated back to where the angel was.

"Will you at least tell me why you won't tell me why your helping me?"

"Because it's not something you'd accept." Gabriel answered without even thinking. The answer to that question was always on his mind and easily flowed out of his smooth talking mouth. Sam would never understand why, and even if he did, he would never accept it.

"Try me." The human challenged.

"No." The angel replied.

"So, what? Are we just going to sit around in this apartment until the apocalypse is over? The Apocalypse that I started? Do you really expect me to hide with you and let me brother and friends handle this by themselves when it's all my fault?" His voice wasn't raising with anger, but instead sounded like it was breaking. Defeated and broken. Defeated when he realized the demon girl, Ruby, that he had trusted betrayed him and had been using him all along. Broken, when his own brother that he loved more than life wouldn't even look him in the eye anymore. "Bobby....Bobby can't even walk...." He trailed off, looking at the floor.

Gabriel didn't answer. He knew Sam didn't need him to. He already knew the answer. That yes, he was going to keep him here until the war was over. Yes, he was going to let his friends and family fight, and probably die without him. No, he didn't care about any of that.

Sam up and walked out of the room. Gabriel hesitated before locking the door behind him. His chest ached and he didn't understand why. Sam was safe now. Heartbroken and worried to death about those who he cares about, but safe. He should be happy that he accomplished this and the human had taken less than a day to stop yelling at him, although he was sure that after another day in this place, his patience and hope of being freed would give out and the yelling would start again. Probably with the help of a few objects being thrown across the room.

But seeing Sam's glossy eyes, and hearing his voice crack and he tried to keep it steady ripped at Gabriel on the inside. The whole time Sam sat there and spoke to him, he wanted nothing more than to reach out, put his arms around his shoulders and stroke his hair until he believed everything would be ok, even if nothing would ever be ok.

But he didn't. Because that would be a step towards why he wanted to keep Sam alive. And Sam wouldn't accept it so there was no point in even taking a step down that rocky road.

He laid back down and drifted back into a restless sleep.

Hmmm Day 1: poor kidnapped and confused Sammy. Let's see what happens in the morning.


	5. Another Trick

Warnings: yaoi slash Gabriel/Sam. Sexual innuendos.

Disclaimer: Everything from Supernatural and anything else mentioned in this chapter do NOT belong to me. They all belong to their respected creators.

Chapter 5: Another Trick

Gabriel woke up the next morning slightly disorientated, not yet aware of why there was a churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then the previous days actions came crashing back all at once and he jumped off the huge bed.

Somewhere in this apartment, was a kidnapped and very upset Sam Winchester.

He couldn't believe he even fell asleep. Angels didn't even need sleep. He just did it out of luxury and he had gotten into the habit since he was usually so bored at night. He stopped in front of a large vanity mirror over his dresser to try and quickly shove his disshelved red hair back into it's usual slicked back appearance but several strands refused to be dismissed to easily and fell back into his bangs as he rushed out the bedroom door, expecting to see Sam trying to scale his way down the snowy mountain cliff that was outside the porch door.

But instead his eyes rested on the tall figure sprawled out on his couch. Wavy hair in disarray around the bangled pillows and one very long arm hanging off the side, letting the fingers rest on his plush floor. His face was turned into the cushions, hiding most of his features. Gabriel kicked himself as he reached out and brushed his bangs away from his face, waiting for those green hazel eyes to snap open.

How ironic that this demon-blooded abomination of a human looked like such a stereotypical angel when he slept. Gabriel was pretty sure that he didn't look like the angel he was supposed to be while he was sleeping. He didn't even look like an angel when he was awake.

He walked away from the sleeping form into the kitchen and let himself take in his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

Nothing about him looked angelic. Especially not his cold eyes that stared back at him. Maybe after all these years on earth he had somehow fallen from grace and really became the Trickster he was named without even realizing the slow transformation. He remembered at some point he glowed with power, his eyes reflected heaven and even his hair was lighter and more graceful. How long had it been since he last summoned a shadow of his wings? Did they even still exist?

He turned as he heard a soft thunk and he peeked around the corner to see Sam's leg had fallen off the couch to the floor as well as he stirred and wondered when the kid had finally fallen asleep last night. He should probably make that couch wider to accommodate his height once he got up. The fake he made must have been off a few inches.

Speaking of accommodations for him, maybe he should prepare some coffee. Humans usually liked coffee in the morning, and with a stressful night job like Sam had, he probably lived off the stuff. And of course when he said prepare, he meant create out of thin air. He pegged Sam for the kind of person that liked flavored drinks with cream and sugar, maybe even some whipped cream. He could go for some sugar and whipped cream himself.

A bowl of whipped cream appeared and he didn't even use a spoon, just stuck his finger in and sucked the sugary substance off his finger, savoring it. One thing Gabriel didn't like about sleeping was that it gave him too many hours to go without any sugar intake.

"Are you just eating whipped cream?"

He almost gagged on his finger and dropped the bowl, startled by the sudden voice in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked up at Sam, his finger still in his mouth.

"Is it turning you on?"

He kicked himself as the words were out of his mouth before he even thought about him. He really needed to start thinking before speaking around him, especially because of the things that might come from his lips regarding him.

He materialized a steaming caramel latte on the counter as Sam sighed and turned to leave. He paused and looked at it, then back to the angel, then back to the coffee. As if asking if it was poisoned.

"It's this thing called coffee. You see, it's got sugar and caffeine and people usually drink it to wake up in the morning."

Sam's expression was unamused at the angel's sarcasm as he gingerly picked it up and sniffed it. And he wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to figure out what kind of coffee it was, or because he still didn't trust him. He toke a sip and raised an eyebrow.

"It must really pay off to have your own personal star bucks floating around."

Gabriel nodded, continuing to eat his whipped cream.

"Are you going to give me any answers today or am I still just being held captive here until you feel like it?"

"I'll give you whatever answers you want kiddo. The capital of North Carolina is Raleigh. Five times eight equals forty. The first elevator was invented in New York. The sperm whale has the largest -"

"I mean answers to why I'm here and your not letting me go back to my brother." Sam cut him off.

"Don't you know what the Sperm Whale has?"

"No."

Gabriel sighed. "You have such a one track mind. You should get that ADHD checked out you know."

"I want out of here."

So he was skipping the part where he actually cared about why he was here and going straight to demanding to leave.

"Where do you want to go? Canada? Germany? Egypt? Indonesia?"

"To my brother! Or Castiel or Bobby or anyone! I can't stay here Gabriel!" Sam was starting to shout. The young human had such a short temper. I guess that psychiatrist was right about his anger issues and he made a mental note that he should watch out for violence in the future that he'd be staying with him.

"I'll let you go anywhere. But there. You can't go to any of them."

"And you're not going to tell me why. I just can't." It wasn't a question but a statement. Sam understood he wasn't going to get anything out of the trickster and for the moment, he didn't care. It seemed like he'd given up on answers.

Gabriel finished his whipped cream and debated a doughnut. He couldn't keep Sam here in this apartment peacefully for much longer. Not that he'd ever been peaceful here from the beginning but things were verging on getting explosive and as nice as his apartment was, it wasn't quite large enough to contain Sam when he got violent. He'd seen quite a few houses or motels after the Winchesters had fought something and it quite literally looked like Castiel had thought it'd be fun to stick a train in there and see if it could go in a circle.

He didn't know what idea had gotten into him that Sam would go along with his plan without questions and just quietly stay put without argument. Of course Sam wanted to go back to help his brother. Dean was pretty much the only thing on his mind, the only thing he cared about since that demon whore Ruby betrayed him. And he knew Bobby was the closest thing he had to a father, he knew that when he toke his form and tried to make Sam kill him a few years ago. But being around them meant that Sam would be risking his life, his body and soul to fighting both demons and angels. Angels wanted him dead, and demons wanted him so Lucifer could kill him mentally by taking over his body. Gabriel couldn't let either of those happen.

"Let's go on a vacation." He started, ignoring the glare he was earning.

He stepped forward to Sam and wasn't surprised when he toke two steps back away from him.

"Come on, trust me."

"Give me one reason, just one reason why I should trust you? It doesn't even have to be a good reason. Just give me ANYTHING to think that I should come within an inch of trusting you." Sam growled.

"Well, to be honest, you probably shouldn't trust me." He shrugged and grabbed Sam before he'd have another chance to back away and the two men were gone without so much of a flash of light or puff of smoke.

When they reappeared they were in the middle of a loud and crowded hotel lobby. He helped Sam regain his balance as he clearly wasn't yet used to angel travel before he jerked away.

Sam looked around confused, his eyes darting from person to person surrounding him and Gabriel could see the questions piling in his eyes. Of course, he'd already been somewhere similar to this, but this time, instead of a hundred people cosplaying as himself and Dean, there were close to a thousand people cosplaying various anime and video game characters which was probably borderline frightening to the young hunter.

"Let's play a game." Gabriel started.

"No. where am I? Get me out. Of here." Sam continued to look in circles around himself as if he was expecting one of the Inu Yasha or Sephiroth cosplayers to attack him with their foam and tin foil swords.

"Anime convention. Find me and we'll go home."

"Home as in...your apartment?"

Gabriel sighed.

"No...I'll take you to Bobby. He's the only one I can find."

Sam nodded, confident in winning the game.

"By the way," Gabriel leaned closer to Sam before vanishing. "If anyone asks, yes, you're Itsuki from Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya."

He reappeared in a cosplay of his own to hide himself the floor above Sam and grinned as he looked down at himself confused as to how he got into a green plaid school uniform, and covered his mouth to hide a laugh as a teen fan girl ran up to ask for his picture and a hug.

"Come on Sammy, you remember my games. My costumes, my set, my rules. Just play along with your roll." He muttered as Sam grudgingly put an arm in a half-assed hug around the short girl.

End chapter 5

So, I realized that doesn't show my lines to separate the end of the chapters and my end comments so the ends of the previous chapters were probably confusing. I'm sorry about that. And don't worry, I'm wrapping things up. I just couldn't let things end without one of Gabriel's tricks. I'm trying to hard to not break them out of character.

Next chapter will be in Sam's POV.


	6. Costumes

Warnings: yaoi, Gabriel/Sam slash, sexual innuendos, mild language and future violence.

Disclaimer: All characters from Supernatural and references to anime belong to their respected creators, not me.

Chapter 6: Costumes

Sam watched the young girl walk away and resumed taking the time to look down in what Gabriel had decided to put him in. He was used to the random outfit changes the angel could put him in and flashed back to when he had him dressed as a doctor in a hospital show, and even worse, fully transformed into a KITT version of the 1967 Impala.

Now he was in a green jacket, with a red tie and black slacks. So this was the school uniform for kids in high school in Japan? Or at least...Melanie of Harmony Suzuki? What was it Gabriel had said he was supposed to be cosplaying from again?

Another girl ran up to him with a camera in hand and he sighed. He didn't have time for this if he was supposed to find that tricky angel in this giant sea of colored wigs and costumes. But knowing the rules for Gabriel's games, he played around and gave a slight smile as the girl clicked a snapshot and hurried away with a shy thank you.

He still didn't understand why the angel had kidnapped him at all, much less brought him to an anime convention. He usually had his reasons, although twisted and usually ending with his older brother either dead or in pain.

He clenched his fist and started to weave through everyone.

All he knew was that the angel appeared in the motel room that he stayed in with his brother and Castiel while he was going over a missing person's case report with riddles and sarcasm before kidnapping him to an apartment that seemed to be floating in the middle of worm holes. Sure he hadn't hurt him; he kept saying that he was trying to protect him, whatever that meant. But he didn't trust the trickster angel at all. All he wanted to do was get back to Dean.

Crap. Dean was probably panicking right now. The last time he had been kidnapped like this it was by Azazel and he'd ended up in a caged death match in the middle of an abandoned ghost town with other psychic kids like him. And he hadn't won.

Then again, Dean had emotionally given up on him a long time ago. As hard as Sam tried to get close to Dean like they had been in the old days, nothing worked. It was if Famine had been right and his older brother really was dead on the inside. Didn't care about anything anymore. It physically hurt him to think that his brother would never be the same, never trust him and look at him the same anymore. He knew it was his own fault but he'd do anything to change that.

And the first step to that was going to have to be finding Gabriel and getting the heck out of here, back to Bobby's at least.

Usually the angel stayed hidden somewhere close so he could spy on him, and usually he was someone from the same show, like when he was Dr. Sexy or the cop. So all he had to do was look for someone wearing the same uniform as him, right? Or maybe even one of the girls that kept asking for his picture or a hug. He shuddered.

"Itsuki! Itsuki!" He winced as he recognized the name that people called out when they saw him, apparently the name of his character. At least there was no way he could forget who he was supposed to be.

He turned, prepared to see the raised camera and the hopeful smile behind it.

"Hey, um, have you seen anyone else from...er...my show?" He asked after she toke a photo.

"Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya? Yea, sure, I saw a Haruhi and Nagi near the door." She pointed in the direction behind Sam and twirled off, leaving Sam just as confused as he was before he asked. He still had no idea what he was looking for as he headed off in the direction she'd pointed.

As soon as he walked through the doors he found himself...back in the same room. He sighed. Why couldn't he walk through a door one of these days and actually have it lead to where it was supposed to? He ran his fingers through his hair and realized that his hands were no longer bare but covered by a glove. He looked down at himself and felt his heart stop beating. He was wearing a skin tight white pilot suit with black shoulder pads. He backed against the wall, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes darting around, hoping to God no one noticed him in this thing.

His prayers went unanswered. If God didn't care about the apocalypse why would he care about Sam Winchester not wanting anyone to see him in a skin tight outfit? And he was soon surrounded by not just one girl at a time this time, but a group of both males and females asking him to pose.

One girl in a costume with long neon green hair scoffed at him. "Nice costume but your hair is all wrong for Suzaku. She reached up and tried to dislodge and maneuver his bangs back into his face and ruffled up the back.

Sam quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Gabriel?"

She glared at him. "No. C.C. Don't cosplay from Code Geass if you don't even know the characters names."

He rolled his eyes. If it were his choice he wouldn't be here at all, much less 'cosplaying'.

The girl snuggled up to him for a few people to take pictures before turning to him, her hands on her hips.

"Is this your first con? Aren't you a bit old to be cosplaying for the first time?"

"Uh...yea...I've been to a...uh...Supernatural con before, but never...one like this." He said slowly. "And my friend forced me into this costume.

For such a forceful girl, this brought a small smile.

"My friend forced me to cosplay my first con too. It can be rough. Oh, get a pose ready, here comes some more." She smiled and turned her back to him and a group of people spotted them and started over.

He sighed. Great, now he had this girl to deal with. He'd have to ditch her quick if he was ever going to find Gabriel within the next month.

"Have you seen anyone else from...our show?" He mentally winced again as he forgot once again what he was supposed to be from.

She looked at him, no trace of a smile as she guessed he was trying to get away from her.

"There's another C.C. wandering around with a LeLouch somewhere. And. This is your first con so I'll give you some free advice. Fan girls can be scary. Watch your ass." She huffed and briskly walked away from him, giving the impression that she was one of the scary fan girls she spoke of.

He sighed and spotted a staircase, slowly making his way towards it. Surely he had gotten close to Gabriel before so he had decided to pop him into a more popular character to slow him down from looking for him while he was constantly stopped every 5 feet to take pictures or give someone a hug. More than once he'd have to awkwardly excuse himself as someone tried to make shy conversation with him about his plans later tonight.

His plans later tonight were to be at Bobby's house and get a hold of Castiel to borrow that angel killing dagger he had. He was going to kill Gabriel. He was wasting valuable time by being here.

"Lucifer!"

He spun around at the name, wishing he had some kind of weapon and tense. Only to find...

"You're Lucifer from Angel Sanctuary, right?"

A girl with a bright red wig, red trench coat and a dragon tattoo on her face speaking to him.

"I'm Michael! I didn't think there were any other Angel Sanctuary cosplayers at this con!"

Oh yes. He was going to kill Gabriel. Slowly and painfully if possible. This couldn't get any worse as he looked down at the now black outfit he wore. When did Gabriel even have a chance to change him again without him noticing? He hated to admit how good he was at these tricks.

"So, are there any Gabriels around here?"

"Gabriel? There isn't a Gabriel in Angel Sanctuary."

He sighed. Of course, that would have been too easy.

"There's a Jibril."

"Jibril?"

"Yea, she's kinda like Gabriel...the arch angel of water and illusion. She has Sara's form."

Sam rubbed his forehead, feeling a massive headache coming on. This was different from Gabriel's past games, this wasn't fair. He didn't have Dean, and he didn't know anything about any of these anime, he didn't even have the slightest clue. How could he be expected to win? But that was it wasn't it? Gabriel didn't want him to win. In the past games, his motive was for him to 'learn a lesson'. However now, he didn't want Sam to leave so he was playing to win. Realizing this Sam felt his stomach drop. He had close to a zero percent chance at beating a stubborn angel at his own game.

"Dammit. I lost the game." He muttered

Suddenly the Michael punched him on the arm and laughed as people around him boo-ed.

"Aw man, you suck!" she exclaimed.

Deciding to not even ask about what the hell just happened, he started to walk off, noticing that Michael was following. Great, probably another one of those fan girls C.C. had warned him about.

That's when he spotted him. Oh Gabriel, obvious Gabriel. Sam knew the arch angel better than he thought.

Game Over.

End of Chapter 6.

Yea, I know it dragged on. To be honest, towards the end of the last chapter I hit a writers block, and then I had a dream about Gabriel poofing Sam into an anime convention. Probably my obsession with Supernatural mixed with my stress about finishing my own cosplays for an upcoming convention. There was more I could have added but I felt like this chapter was rambling on so I went for a quick finish before I bored you guys to death.

Next chapter is back to Gabriel's POV.


	7. Circles

Warnings: slash yaoi, Gabriel/Sam, mild language and sexual innuendos

Disclaimer: nothing from Supernatural or any mentioned anime belong to me.

Chapter 7: Circles

Gabriel sat at a round table in the middle of the lobby sucking on a cherry lollipop. He kicked off his flip-flops and drew his knees up to his chest to sit in the chair as a few people passed by to take pictures of him with his shaggy black hair and the dark circles under his eyes.

He'd been watching Sam this whole time. The Winchester was obviously looking for him as someone from the same anime he kept dressing him as, so he kept making him switch outfits around. He'd never guess that the trickster had been L from Death Note all along. At least the good part about this cosplay was that he could eat all the candy he wanted to without looking suspicious. There were just some things that were meant to be.

He had wanted to keep Sam in that skin tight, white pilot suit for the remainder of the day that he'd spend uselessly looking for the arch angel that was always only a few feet away. But it was more than distracting and Gabriel had to convince himself more than once that he couldn't take his eyes off the human long enough to go find a nice hotel room with a fake Sam in that outfit so he could get him out of that outfit.

He groaned and leaned forward, propping his arms up on the table and rubbing his temple to get rid of the vivid memory.

So he had to do something to distract himself and make himself not attracted to Sam. At least not until he won this game and could get him back to his apartment and start back from square one. Even if it was going to be a very angry square one, considering he popped him into a cosplay of his little bro, Lucifer and he now had to deal with a cross-dressing wannabe of Michael.

Feeling his headache start to edge away he popped the lollipop back into his mouth and sat up to continue watching Sam.

Wait a second; he scanned through the crowd for the tall guy dressed in a long black trench coat. Where did he go?

Gabriel's warning signal went off too late as he felt familiar strong arms wrap around him tight and a whisper in his ear.

"Gotcha."

Gabriel turned to face Sam, both of them having fury burning in their eyes. Gabriel, furious that he'd have to keep his end of the bargain and return Sam to Bobby, to danger, to where his life was at stake every second. Sam, furious from being taken away from his brother to play Gabriel's mind games and get dressed up as Lucifer.

He could have asked what gave him away, but a knawing in his gut told him he already knew. Even though there were tons of L cosplayers running around, Gabriel betted that Sam spotted him every time, and just didn't take notice of him until now, looking for something less obvious instead. The arch angel had assumed that Sam would assume he wouldn't take this form, because eating candy would give him away. But that was exactly what he had done. He couldn't deny his sweet tooth.

"Well well, you won the game. 4chan will be excited." He spat out angrily, not caring that Sam didn't understand that statement.

He looked down, having no choice. He was a trickster, but he wasn't a liar or a cheat. He put two fingers on Sam's forehead and snapped his fingers.

And suddenly they were standing in the middle of Bobby's salvage yard, in front of a broken down Gremlin and an old Dodge Charger that was missing its tires and passenger side door.

Sam looked around, relived. The wind rustling his hair slightly and he didn't even give the arch angel a second backwards glance as he set off at a quick pace towards Bobby's house.

Gabriel followed him, smirking when Sam heard his footsteps and turned to face him.

"Is this another trick? This is real, isn't it?" Sam growled.

"I don't know, is it?" He smirked.

"I won the game, you said-"

"I know what I said, and I did my part. Honest. This is real."

"Why are you still here then?"

Gabriel paused for a second.

"I told you I'd bring you back to Bobby's house. I never said that I'd go anywhere. I think I'll just stick around for a bit." He said, looking around at the junk cars piled around him. He really had no interest in staying in a place like this, but if this was where Sam was going to be, this was where he was going to be. He needed to keep an eye on him since the other humans didn't have the power to protect him like he could.

"Wha-but-why? Why would you want to stay here? I won, just go away!" Sam flailed his arms a bit, getting exasperated at the shorter angel.

Gabriel merely smirked.

"I like it when you're angry; you're so full of energy." His way of dodging around answering questions earned him another one of Sam's famous glares that he seemed to save just for the angel.

"Fine. But Bobby won't be as friendly as I am when it comes to your bullshit." He turned and walked back towards the house in the distance, getting out his phone to no doubt, call his brother.

Bobby Singer was the semi-retired hunter that ran this salvage yard. He was mainly the go-to guy for information on lore or Latin, or when you needed your car fixed, but ever since his run in with being possessed with a demon when he stabbed himself in the gut to avoid killing his beloved surrogate son, Dean, his life has been tethered to the wheelchair that he couldn't move without. It didn't take anyone to tell Gabriel that Bobby was not going to be pleased with seeing him, especially since he'd also once used his form to try and get Sam to kill him. And he heard rumors about the guy's temper when it came to anyone who's last name wasn't Winchester.

Walking a few steps behind Sam, to avoid a swinging punch if it were to suddenly come his way, he could hear bits and pieces of his conversation with his brother on the phone. Of course the first thing he heard was a very loud "WHAT THE HELL?!" from Dean's end before Sam quickly, and quietly tried to explain the past few days. And the next second, he found he wasn't walking alone.

"Hey there Cas. Good ta see you again."

His eyes were forced to leave Sam, watching him walk up the steps to Bobby's house as Castiel stepped in front of him.

"What are you planning Gabriel?"

"Hm, a little stalking, maybe some chocolate, a movie later?"

"Not funny. We are in the middle of the apocalypse. We don't have time to play hostage and try to find you and Sam."

"tsk tsk Cassy, first you couldn't find daddy and now you couldn't find me? Your not very good at hide and seek, are you?" Gabriel taunted, knowing full well that the enochian sigils he carved everywhere he went kept him completely hidden from anyone trying to find him.

"This is a warning Gabriel. I didn't tell Dean about your fantasies. But that's all they are. Keep them to yourself and leave Sam alone."

"Hey! You're the one that came to ME for help! I helped- I tried to anyways, to keep Sam safe. I don't give a shit about you or Dean or any of these other pathetic humans in this world so if you want my help getting in the middle of a bloodbath to sacrifice myself and my powers for people I don't even know or like, well buddy, your asking the wrong angel." The mocking glint in the arch angel's green eyes was gone, replaced by one of fury. He regretted deeply letting Castiel see and know his weakness but he was not about to let his weak little brother try and hold that over him like some kind of glory award. And he wasn't about to let anyone keep him away from what he wanted. Not even if his dad himself showed up and demanded it.

"And besides." Gabriel continued. "A warning? pfft, please. What could you possibly think to do to me? Don't you remember how much stronger I am than you? Or do you need another trip to fantasy island." His mocking tone was back but the cold look in his eyes hadn't yet left as he reminded Castiel of where he sent him when he tried to break the Winchester brothers out of his own personal T.V. land.

Since Castiel couldn't express his emotions the way humans could, Gabriel couldn't tell what he was thinking as he turned away and followed Sam into Bobby's house. Anger? Frustration? Pity?

He stood there for a few minutes, looking anywhere but the house. He wanted to follow Sam inside too, no, not just want. He felt the absolute need to be next to the tall human. But part of him hesitated. Not because he was afraid of Castiel's warning, but he was afraid of himself, and unsure of what his next move would be. He hadn't planned for any of this to happen and he had no idea what to do next. He felt like he had gone in a complete circle and now he was standing back on square one.

But if this was square one again, the first thing he needed to do was find a place to clear his head until he could plan something out. This would be more difficult now that Castiel and Dean would be keeping an extra close eye on Sam. Castiel because he knew about Gabriel's true intentions, and Dean because no one ever got Sam away from him twice. Usually after something got Sam once, Dean made sure it's life ended so it wouldn't even get a second chance. He was going to have to watch his back for the both of them. Now that Dean knew he was really an angel and those wooden stakes wouldn't do him any more damage than if it poked him with a needle, he might find another, more permanent way, to injure or kill him.

So until he had plans to put into motion he'd have to find a way to stay close to Sam without being seen by Dean, Bobby or Castiel. He wasn't sure how easy that was going to be.

End chapter 7

I really struggled with writing this chapter for some reason, I hope it didn't show. It felt really short for some reason now that I look back on it.


	8. Chess

Warnings: yaoi slash Gabriel/Sam even though it really hasn't gotten to anything yet. mild language...no not really. Not any violence yet. Sexual innuendos.

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to be. Nada. Zip. Zero. Supernatural and all of its characters belong to its respected creators.

Chapter 8: Chess

Gabriel glanced up at the clouds, hoping that distant rumbling didn't mean an approaching thunderstorm. Normally rain wasn't a problem for an angel, but at the moment he was perched on the 2nd floor roof of Bobby Singer's house to spy on Sam Winchester, who was currently in the middle of a heated argument as he tried to convince his older brother, Dean, that he had no interest in being kidnapped the past few days.

He'd decided it was best to not enter the irritable hunter's house until he had an excuse to be there besides 'Oh well I just feel like keeping an eye on Sam for no reason that I'm going to tell you.'

Castiel knew that he was developing feelings for the tall human but he hadn't told Dean. He wasn't sure if he was thankful for that or not yet. On one side, if Castiel had told Dean that the arch angel had a gay crush on his little brother, sure it would have raised questions about the whole homosexuality is a sin and this was an ARCH ANGEL they were talking about, but at least then he could pop in and not have to fully explain what he was doing. The whole house would probably want to bash his pretty little head in with wooden stakes to keep him as far away from Sam's pants as possible, but he wouldn't be sitting out here hoping he didn't just feel a raindrop on his shoulder. And on the other side, there was of course, his current situation. Feeling hopeless and helpless and just wanting someone to read his mind and understand him, no questions asked.

Was it really that bad of a thing to have an arch angel literally watching over you? most people would feel honored, special, but not these weirdoes, no. Hunters always needed to have their answers. And there was no answer Gabriel could think of at the moment as to why he'd want to help them that Dean wouldn't feel the urge to choke him for.

He felt something on his shoulder, not another raindrop, but a tap. He looked back beside him to see Castiel's trademark trench coat sitting beside him.

"So I'm being spied on while I'm spying on someone. Ironic." He rolled his green eyes.

Castiel's ocean blue eyes never left him, with the same emotionless stare. Gabriel used to have those same eyes that he saw every time he looked at Cas. Give the little angel a few more years, and he'd start to develop his own human traits and emotions, just as Gabriel had. He could already see a few of them starting to breakthrough his angelic personality thanks to the time he'd been spending with the brothers outside of heaven's powers.

"What are you doing Gabriel?"

"Oh me? Just faggin' up the place. Don't mind me."

"It's going to rain."

He paused, about to make a snide remark about an umbrella before he realized an umbrella would be way too conspicuous so he just kept the comment to himself all together. He did know how to bite his tongue from time to time, he just preferred not to.

"You...you should come inside."

He really wished he could tell if Castiel was being serious or not. The only sense he had that he was being sincere was the slight pause and stutter that he had.

"And do what?"

"Sit. Talk. Stay dry."

"Sitting, sure. Talking, not so much. They don't want to hear the truth and I, for once in my life now of all times, can't think of a single convincing lie. Sheesh, good timing for my brain to go into hibernation."

"You know, I've been watching Earth a lot. And I've always had a theory."

Gabriel fully turned to the other angel, one eyebrow arched. Castiel was sitting next to him, staring straight ahead over the sea of junked cars and parts and never glanced at him, which gave him the idea that he was just zoned out and speaking his own thoughts out loud, instead of actually listening and talking to the red-headed arch angel.

He continued as if he didn't see Gabriel's blank, questionable stare at him.

"Humans have interpreted the Bible so strangely. I wonder if their following it the way father wanted them to. Father loves all humans. So wouldn't he want his children to love each other as well? Regardless of race, age or gender? I think...that the humans that have it in their heart to find love in anyone, the opposite race, or the same gender, actually have the most open minds and biggest hearts."

"Neat lil bro, but what's that have to do with us angels? It's not like I can just walk up to dear old dad and ask him if it's ok to have a homosexual relationship with a human- even if Sa-someone...would consent to it." Gabriel didn't let Cas know how touched he was by this small action of the brunette trying to comfort him. He didn't like letting his persona drop and leave him emotionally vulnerable.

"I think dad would be proud. I think that maybe you'd have the biggest heart of all the angels to not only love a human, but another male human."

Gabriel raised his eyebrow. "Cas, I play elaborate pranks on humans that usually end with them dead. You call that a big heart?"

"No. But then again, these are just my thoughts. For all I know dad could condemn you to hell for all this. If he hasn't already for you running away from heaven." He shrugged and Gabriel face palmed himself.

He could feel the rain start to come down around him. He could still remember the first time he felt rain on Earth. While he had been watching over it, he could always see it falling from the grey clouds beneath him, but he never noticed until he was on the ground, feeling the soggy grass beneath him, the transparent pearl blue color it was or the cool feeling it left on his feeling as it dropped onto his skin. The first time he toke his vessel, in the middle of a field covered in clover and dandelions that bent under the watery force. He could see a small brick house with dark green shutters on the windows and surrounded by Azalea bushes loosing their spring blooms that he knew to be his house, but he never went inside. He left that field and never went back, as he slowly traveled across the American states wrecking chaos wherever he stopped. Over the years he'd stopped appreciating the soft sound rain made as it touched down and he sat there now catching up on all of the missed opportunities. Even if he'd been condemned to hell like Lucifer since he first stepped down onto this forsaken planet, it had all been worth it.

Castiel still sat beside him, the water droplets clinging to his strands of hair, looking like ice reflecting off the sun's last rays as it went down over the horizon. He didn't take the time to wonder why the other angel was still out here with him letting his coat get soaking wet as the rain came down harder. Thunder rumbled as the storm drew itself in towards their perch.

Behind him the window he had been using as his own personal Winchester television was silent. Either the brothers had stopped arguing or they had moved their fight elsewhere. They made a good pair of brothers. Sam always felt compelled to speak his mind and fight constantly, and Dean would argue back for a bit and hold grudges, but for the most part he'd play the role of the silent and understanding older brother that was just looking out for the well-being of his kid brother. For a second he felt a pang of guilt for separating them when they'd already been through so much these past few months but that feeling was quickly pushed aside and smothered as he instantly reminded himself of why he toke those actions in the first place.

And it had all been for nothing. If anything Sam hated him and trusted him less than ever and Dean would never let him into the same room as him, much less leave them alone for even a second.

He was brought out of his silent pondering by a soft flutter, which was associated with an angel coming or leaving. In this case, he assumed Castiel had gone inside to get dry since there was nothing left to say.

He leaned back against the house, the rigid wooden shutter with red paint peeling off threatened to leave dozens of splinters in his back but he didn't really care at the moment. The room inside was dusty colored, with books piled high along the walls that were covered with charts, maps and drawings of various religious symbols. It looked mostly like the rest of the rooms in Bobby's house, except for the practically antique Blue Oyster Cult, Deep Purple and Black Sabbath band posters peeking out from behind the map of Eastern Europe. He wondered for a second why most bands felt the need to include a color in the band name before noticing that some of the piles of books were bigger than others, not because they had more books, but because they were elevated on a set of twin beds jammed against the farther wall.

It must have been the room that the boys would stay in whenever John left them with 'Uncle Bobby' for a hunt that was too far away or dangerous for them. It must still hold some sentimental value as the closest thing they ever knew to a home since they went all the way upstairs and pried open the creaky, rusted door to have their private bickering.

He heard a soft whistle from below and looked to the ground where Sam was standing at the bottom step of the porch looking up at him, the flood light enveloping him in a circle of light in the quickly darkening background as night descended on them.

"I would ask you what your doing up there, but I suppose you wouldn't tell me anyways." He shouted up.

"No, well, it's pretty obvious I was stalking you. It's not like I was just strolling past your window on the 2nd floor in a house in the middle of nowhere and thought to myself 'Well hey, I should just sit in the rain and stare.'" For a second his sarcasm held an ounce of truth in it. "My turn, what are you doing down there? No wait- Let me guess. You were going to drown yourself by looking at the sky while it's raining like a turkey but saw me and decided to have a chat instead?"

Sam looked down and smiled for a brief second in spite of himself, shaking his head, with his hands on his hips. Water dripped from the ends of his strands of hair and seemed to fade into nothing as a flash of lightning lit up the sky beyond him.

"You got me. Well now that I can't commit suicide, you might as well come inside." He started up the steps but stopped and stepped backwards as if re-thinking himself in case the angel toke him seriously. "Castiel told me you were out here."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as Sam went back up the wooden steps to the warm, dry house. Most likely leaving a big puddle of water on Bobby's doorway as he toke off his soaked jacket that the older hunter would curse about later when he noticed it.

He re-appeared on the porch under the canopy, staying dry but not inside the house, where he couldn't hear any voices coming from. No doubt if Castiel sent Sam outside to fetch him they were all waiting inside with baited breath to see what his next move would be. Right now his only mood was wondering how this porch wasn't dry-rotted through. The boards creaked and sagged under his weight in their water weakened state.

Well if it was going to be a game of chess so be it. The trickster was good at games and after his recent loss, the 4th in a row now to Sam, he was more determined and prepared than ever to win this round. He'd show them what his next move would be.

End of Chapter 8

Wooow...I didn't mean for this to drag on this long, really. I'm just so freakin good at procrastinating. I'm trying to keep Gabe, Sammy and everyone in character, but that makes it hard for the storyline to progress. But I promise shit will go down in the next chapter. It may not hit the fan, but it'll be a start. This will probably only be another 3 chapters at most. Almost there!


	9. Finale

Warnings: yaoi slash Gabriel/Sam, mild lanuage, violence, sexual inuendos, and did I mention guys together with other guys? That whole gay thing?

Disclaimer: Everything in Supernatural from Bobby's house to Castiel's eye color and everything inbetween and beyond belongs to it's respected creators. You guys should know that by now, i've typed this for 9 chapters now.

Chapter 9:

Gabriel appeared on Bobby's worn green couch wearing fresh, clean, dry clothes despite his hair still had a couple of drops of rain clinging to it. Usually when he showed himself to humans he wore some kind of costume, a janitor uniform, doctor's lab coat, even a nice buttoned up shirt and slacks. However, he didn't feel like now was the time for false apperances and he felt like being comforble after being in the cold rain and having his clothes stick to his skin. He was now wearing slightly baggy tan cargo pants and a black Flogging Molly t-shirt to accent his possible Irish heritage.

He folded one leg over the other and leaned back against the couch, everyone in the room's eyes spun to him without him even needing to announce his pressence aside from the gentle blow of wind that scattered a few papers off of Bobby's desk when he entered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't expect me believe that you weren't expecting me?" He looked over at Castiel who refused to meet his eyes, and just looked straight ahead from his spot standing against a wall. Dean beside him was leaning against the same wall, arms folded across his cheast, looking as if he didn't want to believe the trickster was actually sitting casually in the same room as him. Bobby sat behind his desk, looking like he wanted to say something about the sudden intrusion but being old and wise enough to know when it's better to just let some things slide. And Sam. Tall Sammy Winchester stood in the middle of the room, as if he had been facing Bobby talking to him and then spun around to face Gabriel. He had one hand in his pocket, the other rubbing the back of his neck, knowing that it was him that needed to break the silence, but couldn't think of a thing to say.

Gabriel let the younger Winchester off the hook and broke the silence first.

"Well don't let me interupt you. If i'm going to be a part of Team Free Will I just figured I should sit in on your little meetings, right? Right." He answered himself and relaxed backwards, noting the slight discomfort in the worn threads on the couch. He considered morphing it into a bigger, more comforble couch, maybe a nice black leather one that Sammy could actually fit on when he needed to spend the night at this house, but thought better of it. Bobby Singer would probably not appriciate him re-furnishing his house. The man was alot more sentimental than he let people know.

He was alerted by a soft dripping sound to his left and noticed Sam's jacket hanging off a wooden chair to his left, still wet from when he ventured into the rain to try and coax Gabriel inside. Well since he succeded, it was the least the angel could do to dry it for him. With a gentle snap of his fingers that went un-noticed by the humans, the jacket was instantly dry. He could do the sam for Sam's hair but that was less likly to go by un-noticed and he didn't feel like being thrown up against a wall by Dean. Which seemed to become a habit of the older brother ever since their first meeting.

Instead of continuing their conversation, Sam walked out of the room, motioning for Gabriel to follow him. He shook his head and vanished, apperaring before Sam in the cluttered hallway next to the front door, instead of following behind him. He allowed himself a small smile that his sudden apperances could still cause the young hunter a small flinch of surprise even when he was expecting him.

"You could have walked. It's only a few feet." Sam seemed more exasperated than annoyed this time.

"Hmmm yeeea I could have." Gabriel drifted his sentance off and let it hang there.

"Look." Sam ran a giant hand through his dark, slightly curly hair. "I tried to tell the others your on our side but they won't listen since, you know, I don't have a reason." He angrily emphisized the last word, reason, bringing up the current challange for Gabriel to give him answers. "And now Castiel isn't even helping your side anymore. So -"

Gabriel cut him off. "So, now you guys don't want my help?" He let cold anger take over his voice to cover the sound of his heart breaking that surprised even him at the thought of not being able to keep close to the human standing infront of him.

"No that's not - Well, not really it." Hazel eyes looked away from the arch angel's own eyes. So that was it.

Gabriel made up his mind in a split second. Any second now, someone was going to come out of that room, most likely Dean, and demand him to get his fluffy winged ass out of here. He had three options.

One, he could take Sam and vanish again. But he knew that would only make things worse. Dean's hatred, Castiel's disapointment, Bobby's distrust and Sam, well, Sam just might find a new way to kill and angel.

Two, he could tell Sam the truth and hope that he'd walk out of his house without any bullet holes in his clothes. He did like this shirt after all.

Three, well, three was never an option, not to him, or any other angel. No one had done it in hundreds of years. But as he stoof here, his vessel's heart hammering against his cheast and his mind racing, silently begging those hazel eyes to turn their attention back to him and tell him it was ok to stay, that he wouldn't have to do this. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Make a deal with me."

Sam's head snapped back to the red head so quick he imagined hearing his neck snap.

"Do, make, a what with you?" His eyes widened, not even registering what he was hearing.

Gabriel sighed and rubbed his temple. If Michael or Raphiel found out about this he'd be the laughing stock of heaven for enternity. The only consolence was that they still hadn't even broken his witness protection program after all these years so there was a good chance they'd never find out about this either.

"Sam, Sam, Sammy. Demons aren't the only ones that can make deals." All he got from the other was a raised eyebrow that vanished into his mop of hair so the angel waved his hand aside and continued. "Angels can make deals too, well, Arch Angels... and well, more like binds than deals."

"So, you want to make a...bind? With me? What does that even mean?" Sam asked carefully.

"Castiel put enochian sigals on you. Meaning no demon or angel can find you - myself included. But." He paused, putting a finger to his bottom lip, trying to find the next words. "But, If we make a deal, it's more of a deal for you. It'll bind myself to you. So that i'll be able to find you."

Sam crossed his arms across his still slightly damp t-shirt. "And why would an arch angel want to be bound to a simple human?"

He had to give the kid kudos for his mass amounts of moedesty. A simple human? A demon-blooded psychic that was Lucifer's vessel was much more that a simple human, but Gaberiel would keep that thought to himself.

"Look, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you guys need me. And it doesn't take even a high school diploma to figure out that your big bro isn't my biggest fan. Hell, he's not even in the fan club. And have you been on facebook? I've got a big fan club. So let's level. You don't want me, he doesn't want me, Bobby doesn't, Castiel doesn't even anymore. But you guys need me. That's a fact." He waggled his finger. "If i'm bound to you, I can find you and just show up whenever you need me. Just say my name and i'll be there."

"And what do I have to do for this deal?"

"Same thing as a demon deal, well, minus the whole soul thing, you can keep that. Just a kiss. Willing contact from a human binds an angel to him."

"So no soul, no slavery, just a kiss? I still don't buy it Gabe. What's in it for you?"

Gabriel closed his eyes and thought to himself that just the kiss would make being bound to a human worth it, especially if it was from Sam Winchester.

"Nothing. Why do you think there aren't angels making deals left and right like demons? Theres nothing in it for us so no angel ever wants to be bound to a human for years. It's like watching the same boring cooking show on tv for 90-something years. And sheesh, can those things be boring. And I mean, helloooo? Why do you think I create my little...playful fantasies... instead of just going to some bar and charming someone to come home with me?" He used the phrase playful fantasies and carefully left out genderizing the subjects that he'd create from thin air to have night time fun with.

Hazel eyes calculated dark emerald eyes and Gabriel sighed. "You don't have to trust me, I know you don't. Just...think of this as insurance. I won't bother you unless you need me." He rolled his eyes. "Promise." In his mind he added that just because the young hunter wouldn't see or hear him, wouldn't mean that he wasn't there keeping an eye on him.

He needed to convince Sam of this if nothing else. He couldn't convince him to stay with him somewhere else and he had lost his chance to join their team doing so. After they'd leave Bobby's house he would have no way of knowing where he was and the idea of that made him panic on the inside. At least this way he'd know where he was, he'd be able to hear his heart beat in his mind whenever he needed the comfort of knowing he was still breathing, and he could be by his side in an instant if he knew he needed him there to protect him.

"Ok."

The word was spoken so softly he almost didn't hear it over the creaky fan overhead them. He saw Sam glance back into the room where Dean was leaning over Bobby's desk in a deep conversation with the older man to make sure neither of them heard their conversation. Dean most likley wouldn't agree with the idea of them being bound together, but that wasn't something Gabriel was going to remind Sam of at this moment. Castiel hadn't moved from his spot against the wall but something told the older angel that he wasn't as oblivious to what was going on as the humans in the room. If he had any objections though, he kept them to himself or he would have interuptted them by now.

But why would anyone have any objections? Besides Dean for the pure fact that he didn't want someone like Gabriel lip-locking with his baby brother. Castiel knew about Angel deals although, like most other angels, he'd never even considered making a bind with a human. He'd spoken the honest facts. There was nothing to gain for angels from the deals except the sheer pleasure of being linked with a human to literally watch over for the rest of their lives. And angels just didn't care enough about any single human beings anymore to make that commitment.

Gabriel stepped up to Sam, looking up at his tall figure. His signature snarky grin was replaced with a gentler one as he reached out and touched Sam's hand.

"This is your choice Sammy. It's of your own free will."

Sam stared at him with the eyes of a puppy someone had left in the rain that he got whenever he had an upsetting choice to make or felt frightened. Gabriel tightened his grip on his hand and toke a few steps backwards, pulling Sam with him into the corner and out of sight of the humans in the other room.

He tried to coax him to relax into making the first move with his deep green eyes. He couldn't kiss Sam, Sam had to be the one to iniciate it or it wasn't seen as free will. He used every ounce of strength he had to not reach up and wrap his fingers around those dark curls and tug him down to him. His heart was pounding so furiously that if angelic vessels were still capable of human ails like heartattacks, he was sure that his heart would have exploded out of his cheast by now.

He gave his hand a gentle tug, his eyes urging him down to his level, begging him to trust him and see this through. The hesitance and uncertinty were clear in Sam's eyes as he bent down anyways, letting their foreheads touch, his damp bangs on Gabriel's forehead and their noses barely touching, lips mere inches apart.

Sam smelled like gasoline from the impala and dust probably from the books and other various clutter around Bobby's house. But as his soft lips touched down on the angels, he tasted sweet like apple juice.

Maybe it was the blissfully sweet satisfaction of having Sam's lips on his own, or maybe it was a side effect of the deal, but Gabriel suddenly felt his breath being taken away, feeling lighter than any one of the single feathers in his invisible wings and warmed to the very core of his being.

The kiss ended centuries too soon for Gabriel and when Sam backed away from him they saw a glowing tattoo on the human's middle finger of his right hand. The soft, pure white light died down, leaving in it's wake what from far away appered to be a tattoo of a ring, but on closer inspection, the band had enochian sigils swirling around it, forming to a circle on top. The sigials were black and weaved around his finger, but the circle on top had a lighter color to it than his skin tone, pale, like the moon's reflection in a shallow puddle of water.

Gabriel himself didn't have any sort of ringed tattoo. He didn't need one. He closed his eyes and sensed in on Sam, hearing his heartbeat slow back down to a normal speed and feeling comfort in the fact that a kiss with him could have sped up the human's heart so much.

"That's it?"

Gabriel smiled, slowly opening his eyes back to look at Sam. To say Sam looked uncomforble would be an understatement. He kept glancing back to the doorway as if he expected Dean to storm out of it any second screaming for an explination, or for hordes of Angels to burst through the doors and attack them all.

"That's it." He responded. "Until you need me." He dropped Sam's hand and without even bothering to snap his fingers he was gone.

Gabriel re-appered in his cabin that he'd created in the back mountains of Colorado, sinking onto the couch that was once tan seude and realized that he'd un-contiously transformed it into the same sort of couch that Bobby owned back at his house. He sighed and layed down against the pillows that had probably once been firm and supportive, but now easily gave to his weight as the old cotton inside of them slouched and wondered if Sam was also on this couch miles away in Bobby's house.

He was officially on team free will now even if he wouldn't be staying with them in their various hotel rooms as they traveled across the country, and he reached his fingertips up to his bottom lip to touch where it was still warm from the kiss. His mind was divided into seperate arguements. Part of him was un-happy to now be on the team that was smack-dab in the middle of his older and younger brother's war. Part of him was frustatred with himself that he hadn't found a way to honestly confess his feelings for the tall human but it was in a heated debate with the part of his mind that was just happy that he now knew what Sam tasted like. Another part of him jumped into that internal fight, and he chose to listen to part of him. The part that said he should be happy he had willing contact with the youngest Winchester and he was ok with not telling Sam about his feelings for him and just stay happy with how far he's gotten.

They were in the middle of a war. Not just any war, the apocalypse. This wasn't the time to be distracting and confusing Sam with his emotions. This wasn't the time to be pissing off Dean or contemplating his un-steady relationship with his little brother any more.

So for now Gabriel was content with knowing that he could keep Sam safe from a distance, as smiled as he closed his eyes and listened to the steady beat of a heart that was in South Dakota. After all, after this war was over he'd be able to spend the rest of the hunters life convincing him of his love. Maybe he'd even return it. Maybe...just maybe when Sam's time was up on Earth, Gabriel would finally shed this vessel and return to Heaven to join him for enternity.

But for now, he let his redish brown slip into his face as he laid down on the couch, instantly creating a Samuel Winchester replica to curl up on his stomach and ran his fingers through his mop of hair as one would to a fluffy puppy.

End of all Chapters.

I like the idea of Sam and Gabriel together, and I know theres warnings for yaoi and implied sex at the start of every chapter, but when I first started writing this I had no idea it'd be so hard to make this fic work without breaking them out of their wonderful personalities so I opted for ending this way instead of having them out of character and openly confessing their un-dying love for each other...it was way too cliche. Plus I was going to use Gabriel to heal Bobby's legs so that he'd trust him to stay with them but Crowley beat it to me and I have to say, I love Crowley's character and now I just can't imagine Bobby walking again any other way.

Sorry it toke so long to get up. Honestly, after poor Gabe's death I was too depressed to work on this anymore and had the writer's block of doom.

And the whole angel binding deal thing is compleatly made up. In case some of you were wondering "Wait, what? They never said anything like that in the show."

I was originally going to have a couple more chapters where Sam actually has to summon Gabe to save him or, well, various other ideas that would lock into that plot and give Gabe a chance to tell Sam the truth but I figured this would be a good place to stop in case there wasn't any intrest in making this longer.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Fallain

...My spellcheck...is broken? Sorry for the mass amounts of typos i'm sure are in there but I can't seem to fix it at the moment.


	10. Destination

Disclaimer: Still own nothing...

Warnings: I don't even know. They're there. Probably the same as the previous chapters.

I...I didn't expect such a response. Thanks guys. I appreciate the comments and support. Really, I do. Which is why i'm listening to your advice and continuing this. I just hope it can live up to it's previous chapters and you enjoy it.

Chapter 10: Destination

Gabriel leaned back against the grey speckled counter and glared at the sun rising through the window to greet him good morning.

Pfft good morning...without so much as a blink heavy green curtains covered the window blocking out it's greeting light.

It'd been almost a week since Gabriel's last encounter with the Winchesters. He could still feel Sam's presence. Breathing, pulsing, radiating, traveling. From time to time he'd appear to wherever he felt Sam, most recently, a cheap log cabin imitation motel in Colorado, just to visually check in on the over-sized human. Always making sure to stay barely out of sight, yet close enough to make sure those curls weren't out of place.

Sam had been careful to not summon the arch angel, so Gabriel had been trying his best to give him his space. That didn't stop him from listening in on his heartbreak for reassurance about once every hour though.

Did he say hour? He meant 5 minutes. Or 2. Or whenever he felt like it. He gripped a coffee mug that suddenly appeared in his hands filled to the brim with whipped cream over a mocha latte and grumbled out loud. He was a bloody freaking Arch Angel and he answered to no one. He obeyed no one, not even his absent father ever since he'd run away from Heaven. He'd been thoroughly enjoying these past two thousand years doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to whomever he wanted. And now here he was sitting around in an apartment fuming over the fact that he couldn't even spy on a human.

He'd tried to find ways to distract himself. Just because little bro Lucy was bringing the apocalypse didn't mean that the legendary Trickster got a break. He still had his own special brand of smiting he needed to dish out.

He'd found the perfect candidate too, right near the Canadian border of Michigan. Everything from the guys smug, crooked smile to his goatee that screamed pedophile urged Gabriel to send this guy packing to the island of the Amazon women to see how he liked being molested by bigger people. Just before he snapped his fingers he hesitated.

What would Sam say?

Would Sam object to his guy getting his justice served? Of course not. Piece of trash or not, humans were humans to Sammy and he tried to protect them all. Even the ones that didn't deserve it. Part of Gabriel respected that but he quickly pushed it aside.

Life for the Arch Angel hadn't been fair. Sure he'd killed a few people, but they deserved it. And for the most part, he just screwed with people's heads. Scarring them for life by forcing them to re-think any future dick moves. And all that'd gotten him was hunter after hunter tracking him down and trying to kill him. And did he even punish them for trying to end his life? No. He let them give him a giant splinter and then wander off on their merry ways thinking of themselves as righteous accomplishments.

And did anyone ever take into account the people Gabriel had saved? The 5 year old girl that miraculously survived underwater for 45 minutes? The twin brothers that were found a week after an avalanche destroyed their home, cold but without a scratch? The man who had woken up from being a vegetable after he was hit by a car trying to save an old lady? No, of course not. They just passed right over those marking them up to the 'unexplainable'. But as soon as Nessie the Loch Ness Monster appears in the Mississippi river to eat a man that had drowned his wife and child they all come running with their wooden stakes in hand.

His slender fingers drummed along the counter in a rhythmic motion that under any other circumstance would have been therapeutic. It had been hours since Gabriel had changed Sam's laptop background and cell phone wallpaper to pictures of himself. Didn't that kid ever check his phone? An angry summoning to demand an explanation was better than no summon at all.

And then he felt it. It felt wrong, starting in his stomach and creeping upward like icy fingers around his heart and up his throat, chocking him. He tuned into Sam's heartbeat quicker than the god Mercury could have ran and felt his presence.

It was quick. Too quick for comfort.

In the blink of an eye Gabriel dropped his coffee mug, not even thinking about the tiny shatter of ceramic and was gone before the coffee spread across the white tiled floor.

And re-appeared right in the middle of a fight between two Winchester brothers and an extremely pissed off Acheri.

An Acheri was somewhat of a mixture between a ghost and a demon. It toke the appearance of a little girl, this one with blackened eyes and razor like teeth, mimicking a werewolf the way it's fingers sharpened into daggers instead of soft nails. They were said to inhabit mountains which explained why the boys were in Colorado but didn't explain why Sam hadn't summoned Gabriel to help, not even with his back pressed against a fallen tree, his left arm slowly seeping blood through his jacket with Dean on the other side of the tree, shotgun loaded with rock salt ready for aim. Since an Acheri didn't possess a human it could easily be dispelled like a ghost, but not as easily destroyed for good.

Gabriel barely had time to register all this along with the filthy grey hair that hung in strands across the pale cracked, snarling face as it lunged at him. His mind screamed to dodge but he remained rooted to the spot as he felt the creature's sharp nails impale his shoulder. If he had moved the damned thing would have had a perfect shot at sinking those nails into Sam's neck as he laid on the ground, apparently in shock as seeing the red-headed angel.

He barely stumbled backward, a guttural growl sounding from the back of his throat, his eyes narrowing at the demon. He couldn't physically grab the bitch but with a snap of his fingers and an ear-splitting scream that left behind a smell of sulfur and decay. The last lesson it ever learned was to not provoke the wrath of an arch angel.

As wisps of smoke cleared he allowed himself to sink to his knees, his fingers gripping his injured shoulder as he heard leaves crunching behind him and a tall shadow quickly appear over him. Sam crouched down beside him, placing a hand on his back.

"Gabriel?"

Sam smelled like sweat and wet grass with the lingering scent of gasoline and leather from the Impala. Gabriel smirked as he heard the concern lacing his voice and his other hand close over Gabriel's hand, urging it away from his wound so he could take a look.

Gabriel tightened his grip on his shoulder, and cut him off when it sounded like Sam was going to protest.

"Relax Sammy. Arch Angel, remember? I've walked away from much worse than some hell bitch using me as a scratching post." He rolled his eyes as he felt the wound close under his fingers that were still sticky with his own blood.

"You on the other hand..." He turned and toke in the claw marks on Sam's arm, seeing Dean step up behind his little brother, shotgun hanging loosely in his hand.

"What'd you do to that thing?" He asked. His voice gruff to mask his own worry for his sibling.

"You could say I sent it packing." He answered. "Or more specifically, you could say I ripped it apart molecule by molecule so that it wouldn't be able to piece itself back together in a million years. Works alot better than rock salt." He eyed the shotgun for a second before placing a hand over Sam's arm.

Sam's blood was warm and mixed with his own that was still on his fingers that he was using to heal the human skin. A gentle touch flowing with warm energy was all it toke to patch up the young hunter and Dean moved from his spot to where the Acheri last stood, apparently satisfied with the angel's help.

"Where did you come from?" Sam asked, his eyes finally meeting Gabriels.

"Oh you humans and your silly questions. From my apartment of course."

Sam's eyes narrowed and Gabriel smirked, his trademark sarcastic smirk and his green eyes sparkling.

"You know what I meant." Sam mumbled. At least the kid was a quick learner when it regarded Gabriel's temperament, and was getting better at patience with him.

"The bound, remember? I can feel your heartbeat. When it sped up I...knew something was wrong." The smirk slid off his face as he toke a deep breath, remembering the panic he felt mere minutes ago.

Sam's eyebrows scrunched as he tilted his head, in a quizzical puppy way. "That was real? I thought you were just making things up to get me to kiss you-" And his hazel eyed widened and froze before slowly traveling to a spot behind Gabriel where he was sure Dean stood with an equal look of shock in his green eyes to mirror his brother.

Gabriel lowered his voice. "Dean, Ah, he didn't know about that. Did he?" He was more of a statement than a question. He really hadn't expected Sam to tell his big brother about his lip lock with the tricky angel but he figured that he would have at least mentioned the bonding contract and felt slightly nervous about having his back to Dean while he held a shotgun as Sam shook his head.

End of Chapter 10

Since I wasn't planning on continuing this I really don't know how many more chapters it will have. Maybe 1. Maybe 2.

Oh, and an Acheri is what Ava Wilson summoned to kill Lily and Andy in season 2. I have "John Winchester's journal" and "he" mentioned it in there so I flipped through for the details. Apparently their an Indian folk creature that lives in the mountains and lures travelers away to kill them when they fall for it's "oh no, I'm a lost little girl." disguise. Protection against them is to wear a red thread around the neck but apparently Sam and Dean didn't read that part.

Thanks again for the support guys!


	11. Victory

Warnings: Slash yaoi, malexmale in case you haven't noticed already. And oh look, there are those sexual innuendos i've been promising you since chapter 1. finally.

Disclaimer: Nothing, Nada, ZIP belongs to me. All characters and places belong to their respected creators or...locations.

Chapter 11: Victory

Dean Winchester paced back and forth in the hotel room he shared with his little brother that was taller than him. The walls were made of fake wood paneling with cheap frames of mountain scenery paintings mounted on them. The carpet was a dirty olive green that was probably once a richer more vibrant color and Gabriel the arch angel sat on one of the not-so-fluffy quilted beds watching him, wondering if it was possible for him to wear the carpet right off the floorboards.

Sam Winchester sat on the other bed, leaning forward with one arm dangling over his knee, the other fisted at his chin. His hazel eyes not watching his older brother's movements but instead staring at a spot on the floor that he didn't want to know the origin of while he bit his bottom lip and let his long, dark bangs fall forward into his face.

Gabriel had opted to wait for Sam and Dean to arrive at the hotel room before making his second appearance of the day. The alternative was to ride in the backseat of the Impala for a very uncomfortable, long ride away from the mountain trail they had hunted an Acheri on after Sam let slip that he'd kissed a two-thousand year old arch angel to form a protection contract with.

It was hard to pin what emotion Dean was feeling. The usual stoic hunter's green eyes constantly flickered between burning hatred with the angel, to confusion about his brother's sexuality, to hurt that his brother had kept yet another secret from him.

He ran a hand through his short spiked hair and stopped suddenly between the beds facing them, causing Sam to peek up at him through his bangs.

"Alright! Samuel Francis Winchester and Gabriel- Gabriel Jesus Heaven Arch Angel Almighty -"

Gabriel cut him off right there with a raised eyebrow. "WHAT, did you just call me?"

Dean threw his long arms up in the air. "I don't know your full name!"

"Well it certainly ISN'T Gabriel Jesus Heaven Arch Angel Almighty."

"I DON'T CARE!" Dean roared and Gabriel chose to let the older hunter's anger slide, fixing him with a heated stare instead of arguing back.

He rounded on Sam. "When were you planning on telling me about this? Didn't it seem like it'd be important enough to mention?" His voice was almost a growl although he let his expression soften at his little brothers apparent nervousness under his wrath while he mentally decided that a tongue bath with an angel was much better than anything he could have, and had done, with a demon.

"I didn't think it was that important..." Sam's voice was quiet but it echoed loud in Gabriel's mind as he felt his chest constrict at his words. "Like I said, I thought he was just screwing with me."

"And if someone screws with you, you don't think that's important?"

Gabriel sighed as he heard the protective tone in Dean's voice and the hint of danger if anything at all were to happen to Sam.

Dean and Sam both gave him a slight glance when he sighed. Dean with his hands on his hips, standing over Sam like an owner scolding a puppy that had just chewed up his favorite boots. And Sam looking very much like a puppy that had just chewed up such boots.

When Sam didn't answer Dean's question he asked another. "Is there anything else that I need to know about."

Sam shook his head again, still unable to look at the brother he adored and had looked up to since before he could walk, yet had been betraying him so much lately. Gabriel knew how hard the younger brother had been trying to make up for the mistakes he had made in his past and felt slightly guilty to have added to the long list of issues growing between him and his brother.

Lost in his own thoughts be barely registered the sound of a door closing and looked up to find himself alone with Sam, who had just let himself fall backwards onto the bed with a soft thump and covered his face with his hands.

"Where uuuuh did big bro go?" He questioned, slightly surprised that Dean would leave him alone in a room with Sam just after he'd found out about what went on behind his back between the two of them.

"To the nearest bar with the most whiskey." Sam mumbled through his hands. "He thinks i'm gay now thanks to you."

That brought the smirk right back to Gabriel's lips. "Oh that's too bad." He was sure Sam could almost taste the sarcasm dripping off his words. "At least he already knew you were prone to other species relationships."

That remark that reminded Sam of Madison and Ruby brought one of his large hands away from his face so he could tilt his head to the side and glare at the angel.

Eyebrows raised over pale green eyes. "Don't be angry darling. Not to sound cocky-" He started knowing full well how cocky he was. "Buuut I AM a million years better than a werewolf or demon."

Before Sam could respond Gabriel swung his legs between the beds and faced Sam, leaning forward and started ticking off reasons on his fingers. "You won't get rabies or something worse if I bite you, I'll never ask you to drink my blood, AND even if that's your kink, ya know, whatever floats your boat, my blood won't turn you into a drug addict. Oh, and did I mention i'm good looking?"

"No, but you also forgot to mention you talk to much." Sam rolled over on his side. He looked neither angry or pleased with the angel.

They both lapsed into silence and Gabriel let himself be the one to break it with the question that had been nagging the back of his mind ever since it arose.

"I'm not important?"

Sam's expression never changed.

"I never said that."

Gabriel raised a finger and pointed it at the human laying on the bed next to him. "I distinctly remember you saying exactly that I wasn't important enough to mention." He tried to push some humor into his voice but failed miserably when his voice came out monotone and defeated.

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as if he had a headache. "That's not what I meant. And why does it matter?"

"It doesn't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The only sound Gabriel heard was Sam softly sighing and the rustle of bed covers as he stood up. He didn't turn around as he felt the bed dip when Sam sat down behind him. He did however stiffen slightly in surprise as he felt Sam's arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, burying his face in his neck. He relaxed back into the comfort, feeling his warm breath against his collarbone and the gentle rise and fall of his chest behind him. He never said the words but his body language told him he was sorry for hurting the angel's snarky feelings. And he forgave him. After all, if it was one thing that his father had taught him, it was forgiveness.

He closed his eyes, not even needing to tune into Sam's aura to feel his heartbeat so close to him. Having the hunter this close to him he was fighting a loosing battle with his self control. It had been days since he'd created Fake Sammy, no longer content with the imitation and unable to look at it's hazel eyes that didn't belong to it anymore. And it'd been ages longer since he'd created anything else for any kind of physical contact. The comfort was quickly breaking down his walls and he wouldn't be able to stand it for much longer.

"Sam, i'm giving you a fair warning. You have 10 seconds to get away from me or I may do something your going to regret." The words sounded almost like a threat if it weren't for the strained sing-song voice that spoke them. When his only response was human arms tightening their grip around his shoulders, he counted to 10 as quickly as possible.

1234567-oh forget it.

Caution thrown to the wind, Gabriel jerked himself out of Sam's grip and turned, pinning him down to the bed with surprising strength. His hair fell from it's usual slicked back location fell across his cheeks as he stared into determined hazel eyes that he could almost swear were daring him to make his next move. He silently finished 8-9-10 before tilting his head down, his lips meeting once again with Sam's, but for the first time being the first to make the contact he'd so desperately craved.

Sam's lips parted, unlike their tight-lipped bonding kiss that had been a little more than a smooch, allowing the arch angel to run his tongue along the human's lower lip. Gabriel felt Sam's breath hitch in his mouth as he arched his back into Gabriel's touch and the arch angel slid a pale hand behind Sam's head, gripping his dark curls tight and bringing him closer to him and deepening the kiss one last time before they broke apart and Gabriel heaved himself to sit up on his knees and stare at Sam who mimicked his stare with a slight deer caught in the headlights look.

Not that Gabriel minded, not at all, but he wasn't expecting Sam to go down without a struggle much less kiss him back.

"You seem like you were expecting that..." He started slowly eyeing the human cautiously as a sly smirk of his own spread across Sam's lips.

"Your not as tricky as you used to be."

Gabriel stopped, furrowing his brows. The wheels in his mind were racing but none of them made sense.

"You...wha? You were..and you?" He was cut off as Sam reached up and pulled him back down to lay on his chest, his strong arms tightening around the angel's back, hugging him close.

They laid in silence together for what seemed like forever, neither of them needing to say a word or do anything but feel the comfort of each other's touch in their arms. Gabriel breathed in the mango smell of the hotel conditioner Sam had been using and resisted using his powers to literally freeze time around them. He wanted this to last forever, but he didn't want to change a single thing or alter this moment in any way.

They were both so wrapped up in each others worlds at the moment that neither of them heard to click of the lock of the door being opened, but neither of them could ignore the "Oh COME ON! God-dammit!" Issuing from Dean's voice in the doorway.

Gabriel propped himself up and raised an eyebrow at the older Winchester.

"Well that's not very nice. I don't take your father's name in vain. John-dammit! See? See how hurtful that is?" He tilted his head to the side under Dean's green eyed glare. "Your right - John doesn't really have the same ring to it." He pretended to ponder while he stalled for time and Sam squirmed uncomfortably under him, silently begging him to have the decency to roll off of him while his brother was in the room.

"Well...Dean...It's better than a werewolf or demon, right?" He shot his brother a nervous smile and Gabriel burst out into laughter, recognizing his own words he'd used only minutes earlier.

Dean leaned back against the door frame before shutting the door and looked at the ceiling as if begging God himself to come down and drag Gabriel home like a son that was late for curfew and ground him for eternity.

Dean's gaze softened slightly as he looked at his little brother and he sighed.

"You are SO getting your own room from now on." He muttered and a soft smile appeared on his face for a second before he rubbed his temple. "But for now, can you get off my little brother?"

"Well, I was in the process when you walked it-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT" Dean looked on the verge on panic at the unwanted shared information and covered his eyes with a hand, taking long controlled breaths.

"Just...out. Now."

Gabriel hesitated, looking down at Sam who looked surprisingly calm. For a brief second he debated staying and sharing the burden that would be Dean's wrath but looking back and forth between the brothers, he vanished without a sound. Running his fingers lightly over Sam's cheek before the spot where he once sat became occupied only by thin air.

He didn't go far, just outside the door. He could hear hushed voices inside and leaned his head back against the old wood, smiling. The Winchester's shared a special bond. Dean wanted what was best for Sam, but he also wanted him to be happy. And a brother that paid as much attention as Dean did to Sam, could tell when his little brother was happy. Dean may not want to admit it, but deep down he also knew that Gabriel would protect him.

Things may be tense and awkward for awhile, but everything was going to be ok.

End chapter 11.

Okay okay, that's the end for real this time. Thanks again everyone for urging me to give this a true happy ending. I'm glad I listened to you because once I got started I couldn't stop with these past 2 chapters. I want to thank each and every one of you who toke the time to read this and an extra special thank you to those who toke the extra time to leave me your opinions. And a SPECIAL special thank you to TheInsaneEraser, YellowBulma, and Brea45! It was you guys comments on the Finale that pushed me to decide to continue this. Another special shout-out you 3 as well as to TheSpookyMulder, YourWrongImRight, XChemicalXFallXPanic, and Pace1818. I'm flattered beyond words that you guys not only kept up with this everytime I updated, but left multiple comments - it means the world to me. Thank you thank you thank you!

Oh, and I have no idea Sam's full name. The only thing I could find on google with any proof to back it up was Francis just because Jensen called Jared that in one of the bloopers apparently.

I'm pretty positive that's not Gabriel's full name though. Just seemed like something that would pop into a flustered Dean's head.


End file.
